Hawaiian Dreams
by HisMnkyPrincess
Summary: A DOG THE BOUNTY HUNTER STORY! Madison moves to Hawaii, her dreams quickly change when her roommate starts dating a bounty hunter. Things change fast for Madison and she cant believe she is falling inlove. Rated M for adult subjects and language.
1. Chapter 1 Hawaii Here I Come

**Hawaii Dreams – A Dog the Bounty Hunter story**

**I do not owe any of the characters in this story. I just have small crush on one of them. Trying and figure out which one. *winks* **

**I started writing this story and it has taken off. It is almost 50 pages and I am no where near done. So I promise lots of chapters and a sequel. **

**Please Review and let me know what you think, I am used to writing Twilight stuff, so is my story without a Twilight character. **

No one believed me when I told them I was sick of the cold weather and snow and I was moving to Hawaii the first chance I got. I was twenty-nine and single for the first time in almost seven years. I just got divorced for reasons I don't care to share but we are still friends and I am happy about that. He was my biggest supporter in me moving to Hawaii.

I needed to start a new life, far away from my family and all the problems that was causing in my life. "A new home with fresh start" he told me hugging me as I boarded the plane. I loved him I did but I think we just grew apart and the longer we stayed together more it became clear, we got married way to young and weren't ready for the responsibility of adulthood.

So here I was on plane headed to paradise. I had planned this out. I already had apartment with a couple of roommates. I was planning on taking some classes at University of Hawaii at Hilo. My roommates were graduate students there. I was really luck to find a nice apartment so close to campus. I had planned on getting my master of psychology but I wasn't ready to jump into classes. My first mission was to find a job and get settled in before I started school again. I wasn't even sure if I wanted to do school again. I loved it the first time around but I was much older now and I don't think it will be as much fun as the first time.

My roommates and I have been chatting between emails and text messaging for almost two months. I answered their ad on craigslist. People told me that was dangerous but how else was supposed to find an apartment thousands of miles away. I couldn't exactly check them out from Kentucky now could I?

Jordan was twenty-five and originally from California, she followed her boyfriend down to the island and never left after they broke up. She was your tall and super model skinny with long blond hair and beautiful blue eyes. Kaili was from Hawaii she was your typical girl from Hawaii, beautiful skinned tanned skin and long follow jet black hair. She was surfer girl. I would be the odd one in this group, I was kind of "chunky" was brown eyes and shoulder length brown hair.

They were both waiting for me at the airport, something I hadn't expected but I was happy there cared enough to come get me. I planned on taking a cab or bus.

"Over here, sista?" Yelled Kaili over the crowd of people, that girl had some lungs.

I smiled and walked over to her and Jordan, "Hey"

"Come on, Madison, I beat your are beat after that flight, lets get your bags and head home." Jordan suggested. She was exactly right I was tired, hungry, and cranky but I was in my new Hawaiian home.

I was amazed at the scenery, I had seen it on television and I had done my research but I wasn't prepared for the beautiful of Hawaii. It truly was paradise. It was everything I dreamed of and more. I had my face pressed against the glass of window taking in all the palm trees, green grass, and sounds of Hilo. Jordan and Kaili were making fun of me from the front seat. I didn't care I didn't want to miss a thing.

"Like it?" Jordan asked

"Like it? I love it. I am never leaving."

"I know that feeling well, after Jeremy left me, my family thought I would move back to San Diego but I couldn't imagine leaving this place.

Soon enough Jordan pulled into the parking lot of my new home. It was three, large white apartment building with two floors each and peeling paint, they sit in U shape with sidewalks and grass in between. A couple of kids were playing on the sidewalk. It wasn't the nicest place I had ever been but it was fine. Rent was expensive in the area so I was lucky to have an apartment at all.

The girls showed me to my room. There was bed and dresser. But that was plenty for me.

I decided to unpack a little before heading off to bed. It had been a long day but I knew I would sleep better once some things were in place. I was asleep before my head hit the pillow. In my dreams were the beautiful pictures of my new home. Hawaii was my dreams come true.

They say time flies when you are having fun. I had already been here for two weeks. I still hadn't found a job yet. I was searching the paper everyday and asking around but no seemed to be hiring. You think it would be easy to find a job in paradise, but it was hard. I can see why there are so many drug dealers. Not that I would consider something like that. I would make a horrible criminal and I can't lie for nothing.

One night, I was sitting on the couch with Kaili flipping though channels when Jordan walked though the living room. She has dress that looked more like t-shirt, it hardly covered her butt and was low cut showing off tons of cleavage. She had a lot of makeup on and was carrying clear stiletto heals. I just stared at her.

"Off to work?" Kaili asked like her outfit was normal.

"Yeah one of the regulars called in, so Lou called me to fill in. I could really use the money and tips are crazy on Friday night."

"Have fun and be safe." Kaili called as Jordan grabbed her keys and headed out the door. I guess I still had shocked look on my face.

"Jordan sometimes strips at this club called Voom Voom Room."

"Oh! How did I miss that?"

"She doesn't do it all the time, just sometimes. It really is good money.

We must have fallen asleep on the couch because I wake up to Jordan coming though the door. She was trying to be quiet but tripped over the rug on way in.

"Hey" I said following her to the kitchen "Good night?"

"Oh yeah made 500 bucks." She said grabbing a soda from the fridge.

"Seriously? Just one night you made that much money."

"Yep, I can get you job if you want."

"Haha, I don't think so. I couldn't ever be a stripper."

"I figured that much, but are some openings for cocktail waitress. The tips aren't as good but still decent. I can talk to Lou for you."

I never saw myself working in strip club but I needed a job and it would have to work until I found something else. "Ok I'm in."

"Awesome, I am working tomorrow night too, you can come with me and I will introduce you to Lou."

"Ummm ok." I said as we both headed off to our beds.

Jordan didn't wake up until around 5pm that afternoon. I had been up for at least four hours and was cleaning the house with Kaili. I was in the laundry room while Jordan was telling Kaili all about last night at the club and how I agreed to talk to Lou about the job.

Jordan had to be at the club at 9pm. So we had few hours to kill. I had no clue what to wear. What do you wear to interview at strip club?

"Jordan I need help!!" I screamed from my closet.

Jordan and Kaili both came running. My floor was covered in clothes and I was in my bra and panties sitting on the floor.

"What do I wear?" I asked looking at the girls.

"What you have on is good." Jordan said almost too seriously.

"I am not kidding; I have no clue, what to wear."

"Ok, ok, let's go find something in my clothes because none of your clothes will work."

I wanted to say something but she was right. I didn't really own anything that screamed hire me.

After about hour of trying things on and another hour of hair and makeup, the girls finally agreed I was ready and that I would get the job no doubt. I was wearing black pants the had slit up the back of my calf to my knee with like diamonds up the slit and Blue halter top that had the same diamonds around the bottom and Jordan's clear heels. I wasn't even sure if I could walk in those things. But I had omit they were super cute. I might have to get myself a pair.


	2. Chapter 2 Voom Voom

**Here we go Chapter 2.**

**I don't owe any characters in this story except for Madison, Jordan, Kaili and Lou. The rest of real people that happen to love to watch on television. **

**  
Reviews are love. **

**Chapter 2-Voom Voom**

**I was nervous wreck on the way to the club. This wasn't like the rest of my interviews, they wouldn't be looking at my resume and asking question about work ethnic. They would check out my body and think about weather not guys would want to have sex with me. But I needed and job and it was only until I could find something better, I kept telling myself. **

**Jordan pulled into the parking lot of the Voom Voom Club. By then I was shaking. **

**"Girl calm down! It is good to be fine." She smiled and squeezed my hand. "I am going to go talk to Lou and then I will come back and get you…ok?" **

**"Umm sure, I'll just wait in the car." **

**Jordan disappeared inside the club. I pulled down the visor and reapplied my lip gloss and checked my hair. I hope she isn't gone very long. She probably wasn't gone that long in reality but it felt like forever to me. I looked up to see her coming out the side of the club with large man, Lou perhaps. Jordan came over to the car and knocked the glass and then opened the door.**

**"Lou, I would like you to meet Madison" she said as I got out the car.**

**"Good to meet you little lady" He said sticking his hand out to shake mine. "Jordan here says you are looking for job." **

**"Yes sir, I am."**

**"Wow, sir, no one ever calls me sir."**

**"I guess it just my upbringing." I giggled to hide my nervousness. **

**"Where ya from Sweetheart?"**

**"Kentucky"**

**"No seriously, where are you from?" he said like he didn't believe me.**

**"Really Kentucky, I moved her to start over."**

**"Oh I see. I don't want trouble here."**

**"No! No! Nothing like that. I just needed to start over somewhere no one knew me so I could be different person, make new friends." **

**"Well Darling, I have to say you are cute, a little chunkier than my normal girls but I think the boys will love your accent and you are friends with Jordan here." Here smiled at her and she smiled back. "So how about job?" **

**"Thank you, sir. I promise you won't be disappointed with your decision."**

**"Please call me Lou, all the other girls do. And when can you start?"  
**

**"Well Lou," I giggled at the sound of that "When do you need me to start?"**

**"You can start tonight, we are short staffed and there is a bachelor party going on. I will pair you with Jordan, if she doesn't mind being a waitress tonight after she performs." He looked her the same time I did. **

**"I can do that. So will I be going on first tonight?" Jordan asked with sigh. **

**"Nah! You will waitress until you go on and then come back afterwards. Hopefully our newbie will get the hang of it quick." Lou replied pushing a strand of hair between Jordan ears, his fingers lingered a little long on her neck but she just winked at him. **

**"I'm fast learner, I swear!" I replied not that they were listening to me.**

**Jordan grabbed my hand and pulled me into the club. "Come on let's get your changed."**

**My uniform wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. It was short, black skirt and black belly-shirt with VOOM VOOM ROOM across the back. We could wear whatever shoes we wanted but Jordan told me the clear heels got you more attention and better tips. So I kept them on. Girls were required to wear their hair up in high ponytail, so our necks could be seen. **

**Jordan told me the rules, no accepting gifts from customers other than money as tips, no private show unless approved by management, no getting drunk while working, no dating a customer and no bringing your boyfriend to club. Breaking any these rules and you would be fired, no questions asked. This didn't seem too hard. I could follow those easy. I knew better than to accept gifts, I wouldn't be doing private shows, I didn't really drink that often, why would I date guy that came to strip club?, and I didn't have boyfriend. **

**My first table of the night was bunch of guys having bachelor party. **

**"Hey boys, my name are Jordan and this is my friend Madison and will be your hostesses tonight. And I heard someone is getting married tomorrow night?" She said winking and pointing her finger at them. "Come on which one?" Everyone immediately pointed to the guy in the middle of group. "Awesome." Jordan said crawling into his lap. "So boys what can I get you to drink?" **

**We took their drink orders. I watched Jordan most of the night. She flirted with the guys and called them baby, sweetheart, and honey. I could do that. She left me alone when she went on stage. I standing at the bar waiting for my drinks for my tables when she went on. I watched her amazed that she had some much confidence and the way she used the pole. **

**By the end of the night, I was tired and my feet hurt but I was proud of myself. Jordan and I made two hundred dollars not including her tips from being on stage. She insisted I kept the tips from the tables. She made around four hundred while on stage. I kept telling her no but she wouldn't listen. She told me no worries it would be rent money anyway and she was right it would. **

**On my way out, Lou grabbed my wrist, "Good job tonight Bluegrass! Come back Monday I have shifts open for Monday though Saturday. You are supposed to get Sunday and one other day week off but right now we don't enough waitresses. So you can pick any shift you want"**

**"Not a problem, I need the money so I can work all week." I told him smiling. **

**"That's my girl." He smiling back at me. **


	3. Chapter 3 Body Shots

_Chapter 3, yay, we finally meet the guys. I don't know owe anything but my original characters. I don't know the guys. I just love the show and had to write my own. _

_Anything they do in my story is from my twisted head and probably totally out of character for them. _

_So enjoy the story. _

_And for you Leland fans, I know his tongue is not actually pierced but in my story it is. Tell me it wouldn't be hot if he did actually do it. _

Chapter 3-Body Shots

I had been working at the club for about month. The money was good. I could make anywhere from hundred bucks to three hundred depending on the night. I was still working six days a week. I would be there on Sunday too, if the club wasn't closed. Jordan was working more at the club too since Christmas break had just started.

I was in my usual area; the club wasn't really that busy for Friday night, so tips would probably suck tonight. I was standing at the bar talking to one of the girls named Sky and Jordan, when few guys walked in and sit in my area.

"OMG! Would you like at muscles on those guys?" Sky said.

"No kidding, look like at that one," I said pointing to the shorter one with a tribal looking tattoo down his arm, he looked smaller than rest but had muscles that showed though his tight black t-shirt that hung over his jeans.

"Pshhh! You can have him; I'll take the tall one, look at his arms. He could carry me off anywhere." Sky giggled fan herself with her hand.

"In your dreams girl…" I said heading off to greet the guys.

"Hey guys, my name is Madison and I will be your hostess tonight." I said putting napkins on the table for drinks. "Are we celebrating anything tonight?" I said winking.

"Yeah this loser birthday." The big one said pointing to tattooed one.

"Oh really?" I said rubbing his arm "Well birthday boy, what is your name?"

He tried not to make eye contact with me, "Leland" he replied.

"Well Leland, the boy birthday always gets a free shot and lap dance." The rest of guys at the table starting whistling and slapping him on the back. I took their drinks orders and told Lou we had birthday boy in the house. He would arrange the lap dance.

I came back to the table with the first round of drinks and they were whispering among their selves about something but got quiet when I came to the table.

I raised my eyebrow at them and started to pass out drinks. "Here you go boys, let me know if you need anything else." I walked away to see if the other tables needed anything but I had strange feeling that they were staring at my butt as walk away.

The next time I went to check on the boys, they were teasing Leland about not going up the stage to see the girls.

"Tell him the birthday boy has to go up to the stage…." The same one that mentioned it was Leland's birthday said to me.

"Shut up Duane Lee! I am not going up there. I didn't want to come in the first place."

I smiled at Duane Lee and winked and headed towards the stage.

"Jordan, come here for a minute, do you know who Lou picked for the birthday at table two?"

"Yep sure do!"

"Okay….who?"

"Me"

"Oh awesome. He is really shy so you need to tease him good ok."

"I can do that, you gonna help?"

"Umm sure!"

"Go to the bar and tell Larry you need shots, limes and salt for body shots."

"Are you kidding?"

"Do I look like kidding?"

No she didn't look like she was kidding, so I did what I was told. Larry gave me tray of shots, a bowl of limes and salt shaker. Jordan met me at the table. She was practically naked standing there; she was wearing a black bra and matching black thong and heels. I thought the guys eyes were going to pop out of their heads. I giggled.

"Ok…I am Jordan and you all know Miss Madison and I heard there was birthday boy here." I pointed to Leland. "Awesome, so what are your names?"

"I am Duane Lee and this is the birthday boy Leland," he said smacking Leland on the back of the head. I jumped, part of me wanted to rub the back of his head. What the hell is wrong with me I thought? He looked to the guy next to him, "this is my cuz Justin and his friend Jason and our Uncle Tim." He said pointed around the booth.

"Well nice to met you boys…could you move your drinks back for me? Duane Lee was it is," she said holding her hand out to him. "Could you please help me for a second?"

Leland stood up to let Duane Lee out of the booth. He looked at me with questioning look, I shrugged I didn't know what Jordan was up to anymore than he did. Duane Lee took Jordan's hand and she pulled him towards him.

She looked down at his left hand, "Hmmm no wedding ring?" she said running her hand down his chest, he shiver.

"Ok now that we know about everyone…Duane Lee, will you help Madison sit on the table please?" Jordan said. I looked at her like she was crazy but she took the tray of shots out my hand and sat them on the table next to us.

"I do not think so, Jordan." I said backing away.

"Come one Maddie it will be fun." I was scared to death but I took a step closer to Duane Lee. He scooped me up like I weighted nothing and sat me on the edge of the table. "Thanks Duane Lee you, may sit back down."

He winked at Jordan and sat back down. Leland started to sit back down. "Not so fast birthday boy. You have job next…but for now just stand right there." He looked just as freaked out as me. "Now, lay back Madison."

If I wasn't already freaked I was definitely freaked now. But I laid back down on the table. My head was next to Justin's chest and Duane Lee and Jason were on both sides of me. I was so nervous.

Jordan grabbed the tray apparently because she asked Tim to please hold it. Then stepped between my legs and pushed them apart. I was so glad I had on cute underwear because everyone at the table was seeing them now since my skirt was so short.

"Damn, girl, red lace, who would of knew?" Duane Lee laughed. I glared at him with a death stare. "Sorry Sorry I will behave." I noticed Leland was looking too.

Jordan pushed my shirt up until it was under my breasts just showing my matching lace bra. "Ok now we are going to have some fun and do some body shots of the lovely little Miss Madison."

"What?" I shot up and almost took out Jordan in the process.

"Calm down, you will be fine, just lay back" she whispered in my ear. I shook my head no. "Come on girl tell me you don't want the hottie behind me tongue on you." God she was right he was hot. I laid back and held my breath.

"Now, let's get this party started." Music was blasting though the club. I could barely hear over my own heart beat. Jordan licked my stomach. "A little salt" I could feel the grains hit my skin. "Up on your elbows, Maddie" I propped myself up and look at Jordan. "Hold this between your lips" She said sticking a lemon in my mouth.

She grabbed a shot off the tray, licked the salt off my stomach, downed the shot and grabbed the wedge of lime from my mouth before I could blink.

"Mmmmm, your skin tastes good Madison." I just stared at her. "Ok who is next?"

No one volunteered, so Jordan volunteered Justin. I felt my face go red. Jordan handed him a shot and handed me another lime.

I better make good tips off this was all I could think. Jordan sprinkled more salt on my stomach.

Justin stood up and leaned over me and licked the stomach off my stomach, I could feel his tongue ring graze my bellybutton and shivered. I heard him chuckle. I wanted to kick him. Then he took the shot and plucked the lime from mouth with fingers and stuck it in his mouth.

"Sorry my girl probably would like me tonguing other girl."

I had laugh, "But she would be alright with you licking my stomach."

Jordan already had another shot in her hand and waving it in front of Leland. I felt my whole body tense up. Why did he have such an effect on me? Jordan pushed Leland towards me. I wanted to run but I stayed still. Jordan put the salt on me again.

I gave Leland my best smile. He looked so nervous, he looked at Duane Lee who was laughing and yelling "Go get her Little Bro" then he looked Jordan who handed him the shot. I could tell from his face, he was mentally preparing himself for this.

He stepped between my legs; I could feel the coldest of his belt buckle on my inner thigh. I closed my eyes trying to focus on anything but him. I glanced down at him and he had this cute little smirk on his face.

He placed one hand on the table and leaned down and slowly licked from my bellybutton up and then back down and swirled his tongue around my bellybutton. I gasped not only did he have his tongue pierced too but he was doing it so slowly, it was driving me crazy. I closed my eyes again, I was going to loose it. I could feel my panties getting wet; I hoped he couldn't feel it to. Next thing I knew his lips were on mine and tongue touched mine and took the lime in his own mouth.

"Damn little bro, I didn't know you had it in you." Duane Lee said patting his brother on his back.

I was barely breathing. I sat up and Jordan had this look on face. I couldn't help but smile at her. She knew that would happen.

"Ok Duane Lee it is your turn, buddy?" Jordan cooed at him, shake her finger.

He looked at me and then stood up. "I want my shot off you Jordan." He said.

"Anything you want big boy." I slide off the table. Leland had taken Duane Lee's spot at the table so I sat down next to him and crossed my legs. He winked at me. I felt like my whole body turned red.

He leaned over and whispered in my ear, "Sorry about that I had to prove these guys wrong, they are always busting my balls about women."

"Don't be sorry, I'm not." I said with a wink.

Jordan had hopped on the table. Duane Lee had the salt shaker in his hand. I thought he was going to put it on stomach. But he licked her between her neck and shoulder and poured the salt on her. Jordan looked like she was going to faint. I held up lime for her. She took and stuck in her mouth. Duane Lee stared into eyes then started licking and sucking I might add the salt off her neck. Jordan wrapped her legs around wrist. She was almost dry humping him right there at the table. He down his shot and went for the wedge. Jordan quickly dropped the wedge from her mouth and instead licked his lips then jumped off the table. She picked up the tray and handing the rest of the shots out the guys and me while keeping one for herself. I stared at her and almost handed my Leland.

"Go ahead one wont get you drunk, I really hope you are that much of light weight." She said with encouraging eyes.

"Yeah it is my birthday after all." Leland said nudging me with his elbow. I took the shot but shivered as it went down, I hated hard liquor. I was fruity drink kind of girl. "That was too bad now was it?" He asked. I smiled at him.

"Well boys is almost time for me go on, I expect to see up there cheering me on." Jordan said swinging her hips as she walked backstage. All the guys were staring, hell I was staring too. I loved her confidence.

I grabbed the tray started collecting the empty beer bottles and shot glasses off the table.

"Hey Maddie, "Duane Lee said. I looked at him "Jordan seeing anyone?"

I wasn't sure how to answer it. "As her roommate I will tell you that I think she has some open nights to fill if you know what I mean."

"Awesome" he said high fiving Justin "And how about you?"

I laughed, "Why so many questions?"

"Just curious…so are you seeing anyone."

I shouldn't of answered I should of walked away. "No I am not seeing anyone. Now if you are finish with the 20 questions…who like another drink?"

"Four more beers" Tim quickly said trying to change the subject.

"Coming right up." With that I beeline for the bar, I needed a second to myself. "Larry four beers for table two."

He put a clean tray on the bar and started opening the bottles and putting them on tray as I grabbed my bottle of water from behind the bar.

Jordan had just taken the stage and Duane Lee, Tim and Jason had moved to the tables in front of the stage. So I dropped their beers off there and headed went to Leland and Justin.

"Why aren't you guys up there with the rest?" I said putting the beers down in front of them.

"Again I don't think my girl would like it I was ogling other girls goodies." Justin said taking a swig of his beer. I just shook my head in agreement.

"And you birthday boy, what is your excuse? The girlfriend at home feels the same way?"

"No, I don't have girlfriend and I don't really like strip clubs, Duane Lee made me come, he says I need to get out more."

"Oh…Good know since you just licked my stomach."

"Yeah, I guess you are right. I am sorry about that again. I was just trying to impress the guys and I got carried away."

"It is really ok, I am not complaining, how often do, I have hot guys licking me." I laughed. "But I have to say you two, "I pointed my finger at Leland and Justin "are dangerous with those tongue rings of yours."

"Baby, you have no idea." Justin said and winked. I blushed again. I looked at Leland and he was biting his lower lip like he had something to say but didn't say it.

"Is there anything you all need before I go?" I asked with smile.

"Nope I think we are good for now."

Jordan was working it on the pole and Duane Lee was heaven. I walked over to the table where the guys were to see if they need anything. Duane Lee grabbed me and pulled me down on his lap. Security immediately jumped to action.

I waved my hand, "It is ok Teddy, he is a friend" I said. Teddy backed off. I shifted in Duane Lee's lap. "Next time you try that give a girl warning, you almost lost your arms and got kicked out. Guys aren't supposed to grab the girls."

"Sorry got caught up in the moment." He whispered and kissed my neck.

"Sure…trying to hide your not so little problem from Jordan and the guys." I whispered in his ear and glanced down at the bulge in pants.

He rolled his eyes but nodded slightly. I giggled and wiggled a little bit teasing him. "Stop that you are making it worst."

I giggled again. He rolled his eyes again and trying to reposition himself so it was less noticeable. I hopped off and grab a five off the table and headed towards the stage.

"Hey that was mine!" I heard Duane Lee yell at me. I pretended not to hear him. I put the five in Jordan's thong and smacked her butt. She blew me a kiss and continued dancing.

After Jordan left the stage, the guys returned to their table where they were before. Jordan soon joined them and was sitting in Duane Lee's lap, whispering in his ear most of the day. I think everyone but Tim was drunk by closing time. I noticed he had been nursing one beer all night

"Tim, are you DD tonight?" I asked collecting the last of the bottles.

"Yes ma'am, I get to take these losers home."

"Ok just making sure, I didn't want anyone driving home drunk. I already called a cab for table three and nine."

I went back to bar to drop off a full tray of empty bottles and grabbed another, when I turned around Leland was behind me.

"We are heading out. Thanks for great birthday." He had me couple of folded bills, a twenty was on the outside. "This is for you."

"Nah, I can't take it."

"Yes you can, I know you all work for tips."

"Thanks. I am glad you had good birthday."

"Later" he said grabbing my hand and kissing it.

"Bye" I said as he turned and walked away. I had to hold on to bar because my legs had turned to jell-o.

Sky just stared at me and Larry was laughing.

"What?" I asked storming off with my tray to finish cleaning my section. The club was pretty much empty now, except for the staff and few "regulars" in the corner. Music was playing over the speakers. I was swaying my hips to the beat as I washing my tables off.

"What a night?" Jordan said walking up next to me while grabbing bottles off the near by table and tossing them into the trash.

"You can say that again."

"You ready to head home," Jordan asked as took the last of my garage to the trash can.

By the time we got home it was almost 4 in the morning but Kaili had waited up for us.

I plopped down on the floor and started counting my tips from the night. I come to the one Leland had given me.

"What the Fuck?" Kaili and Jordan were next to me in seconds. Inside the twenty I had seen was hundred dollar bill.

"Wow, you scored big time tonight girl, 100 bucks." I just looked at her. Jordan proceeded to tell Kaili all about our night. Kaili was impressed to say the least and couldn't believe I did it. Actually neither could I.

I took my tips and headed off to bed. I put the tips and number in the shoe box in my closet where I keep my money and headed towards the shower. While I washed my stomach, I thought about Leland's tongue and how it made me so wet.

_AN: Reviews are great. Let me know you are reading it. Reviews get you chapters faster. I have 11 more waiting to be posted. _


	4. Chapter 4 Changes

I am glad so many people have made this a favorite and are enjoying it. Please review I would love know what you are thinking.

Things are going to move kind of fast for here on out. It is fanfic we don't have a lot of time to establish relationships and stuff. So if seems like we are moving fast, we are but I didn't want write a bunch of chapters about dates and hand holding. lol.

I added some link on my profile to go along with the story. I put a picture up on what I wanted Madison to look like; she isn't skinny but not fat. And the shoes that Jordan gave her.

So review. *hugs*

Chapter 4 - Changes

I later found out though from Jordan that Leland and Duane Lee were the sons of Dog the Bounty Hunter. Dog was know for being able to catch anyone and had his own television show on A&E. Apparently they were part of the show too.

I figured that I would never see Leland again. It was apparent that Duane Lee liked Jordan. They started hanging out a lot. Jordan wasn't really at the club much anymore; she was mostly at school or with Duane Lee. I still worked at the club five, sometimes, six days a week. So it was just me and Kaili at the apartment right now. But Kaili was taking a couple classes and doing her internship, so I didn't see her much either. Jordan had gone home for spring break to California to see her family.

It had been a really slow Thursday night, so Lou called and told me not to come in tonight. I wasn't complaining, I was tired and didn't want to do anything. I decided to take a nice relaxing bath. I had just sat my phone on the bathroom counter and was about to get in the tub when my phone started ringing. I looked at the caller id. It wasn't a number I recognized but I answered thinking it was Kaili or one of the girls from the club could be in trouble.

"Hello?"

"Madison, this is Duane Lee, Jordan wouldn't happen to be home early would she."

"Nope, I am sure you would be first person she calls when she does. Why what's up?"

"I need to talk to her…"

"Oh sorry…"

"Hey are you at the club tonight?"

"Nope, got the night off."

"Hey, can you do me a favor?"

"Depends on the favor." I said laughing.

"We just got hot lead on one of the guys we have been chasing for a week, but we have all the kids here, I will pick you, all you have to do is stay at the house with the kids."

"I think I can do that."

"Thanks we owe you; I am on my way to your house I should be there in 15 minutes."

"Hey, how did you know I would say yes if Jordan wasn't here?"

"I didn't I just hoped that one of you would."

I ran to my room and grabbed some jeans, t-shirt and underwear. I just finished brushing my hair and throwing a little bit of makeup on when I heard Duane Lee pounding on my door.

"I am not a criminal you can knock a little softer."

"Sorry it is a habit, you ready?"

"Yep let me grab my purse."

"You don't know how much I owe you…we didn't know what do with the kids." He said holding the door of the SUV open for me.

"Not a problem, I am glad to help."

We were driving for about 20 minutes, when Duane Lee looked at me and smiled. "Hey I should probably tell you there are going to be cameras. We are currently taping another season. They have been instructed to stay outside and not tape you or the kids."

I rolled my eyes, "Ok, thanks for telling me this." I laughed.

We arrived at his house. There were tons of people in the driveway. I figured some of then was the production crew and stuff. Duane Lee got out of the car and came to my side. The camera men put their cameras down and watched me walk into the house. I was glad that they followed the instructions and didn't tape me.

Everyone was running around the house. I started to become very nervous. I saw Tim and he smiled at me.

"Hey Madison, good to see you again." Tim said kissing my cheek. Tim introduced me to Dog and Beth.

"So you work with Jordan?" Dog asked. I knew was trying to find out if I was stripper too.

"Yeah I work at the same club she does."

"So your stripper?" he asked. Beth smacked his arm.

"Now, now Big Daddy."

"No it is ok…no I don't strip, I am cocktail waitress, I just take drink orders."

"That doesn't sound so bad." Beth said to me as she put her gloves on. "See Big Daddy she is good girl, just trying to make it like the rest of us."

That is when I saw Leland, he walked in the kitchen from the sliding glass back door. My heart instantly skipped a beat. He eyes locked with mine for a moment and he turned and went back out the door. I felt kind of hurt; apparently he wasn't excited to see me as I was him. Beth grabbed my hand and pulled me to the backyard and started introducing me to the kids.

"Ok, this Bonnie Jo and Gary Boy and Travis, they are mine and Big Daddy's, that one is Dylan, Duane Lee's boy, the two by the pool is Dakota and Colbie, they are Leland's kids and the smallest one is Abby, she is Lyssa's but she was suppose to spend the night here with us but we have to leave. I can Lyssa pick her up."

"Nah, let her stay what is one more?" I laughed.

"I guess you are right…" just then Cecily walked though the door. "Cec, come here. This is Cecily; she will help you with anything you need." Beth turned to Cecily, "I want you to help Madison and make sure they are bed my 9:30, I don't know when we will be home." She kissed Cecily on the top of her head.

Soon enough everyone was gone and it was just me, the kids and Cecily. I watched the kids play in the yard. Cecily seemed like good kid actually they all did. It was starting to get dark, so with the help of Cecily we got all the kids in bed before 9:30 just like Beth had asked.

I watched the kids at least once or twice a week for the next few months. Sometimes just Beth and Dog's kids when they were on the Big Island. Most of the time I just watched Dylan while Duane Lee was taking care of something at the courthouse or on runs with Leland. I actually wasn't work at the club that much anymore. It was a really slow time, so I was being sent home a lot. So I was babysitting the Chapman kids to make some extra money. So when Duane Lee or Beth called I jumped at it.

One night, I arrived at the house to the kids in the living area watching Lilo and Stitch, which was one my favorites, I had been told I was very much like Lilo.

Before long, Travis and Gary had fallen asleep on the floor in front of the TV. Cecily was asleep in the recliner. Dakota was asleep on the love seat. I had fallen asleep on the couch was Colbie at my feet and Bonnie Jo next to me. I don't know what time we fell asleep or what time it was when everyone got home.

I woke up to Dog picking Bonnie Jo up off the couch to take her to her bed. Leland had grabbed Colbie at the same time.

"Sorry I must fell asleep."

"Don't worry about all the kids look safe and happy." Beth laughed. Most of the kids had been woken up and ushered to their beds or carry off. I was sitting on the couch when I saw Beth and Cecily in the kitchen talking. I hoped it was good. I didn't do anything wrong I hope. Beth told Cecily to go to bed. I sat there and waited.

"I'll get one of the boys to take you home, ok Madison?" Most of the time Duane Lee took me home, one time Tim took me home.

"Ok" I yelled as she disappeared to the backyard. She was gone for awhile.

Her and Dog come back in. Oh no I had done something wrong. I was so nervous.

"Madison?" Dog said.

"Yes sir…" I said standing up.

"Dog, please call me Dog." He hesitated for moment. "We have something to ask you? You don't have to answer right now but just consider it." I nodded still a little bit nervous. "We want you to come back to Honolulu with us and be our full time Nanny." I was shocked and didn't know what to say. "I know it means leaving the Big Island and your roommates and we pay well but probably not what you make at the club but the kids love you and we need someone we can depend on."

I stood there shocked. "I don't know what to say, I love spending time with the kids but it is big decision. When you do you have to know?"

"We finish taping here in a week, then Beth, I, and kids will be headed to the other island then, and we hope to take you with us."

I nodded again. "I have to think about it but I will let you know soon. But no matter what thank you for asking me."

"Sista, we would love to have you, the kids adore you, I never seen these kids take to anyone like you. Please consider our offer." Beth said hugging me.

"I will I promise, I just need to talk to Kaili and Jordan."

I hugged Dog as he paid me and waved by to the crew. Tim took me home that night. On the way home Tim told me his story and how the took him and how close of family the Chapmans were and how I should like an offer like this go. I knew he was right. But my life had changed so much since I moved to Hawaii. I had planned on going back to school and getting my master but I don't know if I could refuse this offer. I would be getting so much more than I was giving. Especially a huge family, I always wanted a huge family. Tim dropped me off. I hugged him and thanked him for the advice.

It was late when I arrived home, so decided to talk to the girls in the morning about it. I didn't sleep much that night. Around nine I heard Kaili in her room, so I joined decided to join her.

I knocked her door and peeked my head in, to my surprise Jordan was in there to, "Hey can we talk?"

"Yeah sure." Jordan said patting the bed next to her.

"I have something I need tell you and I want your honest opinion on it." Both girls nodded. "You guys know that I babysat last night for the Chapmans again? Well Dog and Beth asked me to move to Honolulu with them and became the full time nanny."

"Wow what did you say?' asked Kaili. Jordan didn't seemed surprise.

"I told them I had to think about it and talk to you guys. What do you all think, should I take the offer or not?"

"Well first off, Duane Lee told me about the offer and I wasn't surprised they asked you, those kids love you and so does Beth and Dog. Duane Lee says they don't trust a lot of people with their kids. So asking you must mean something. I would take it." She said hugging me.

"I am with Jordan; this is not something you can pass up, sista." Kaili said.

"What about you guys? I feel bad leaving you without a roommate again."

"We found you, we can find another one." Jordan laughed.

I guess the decision was made, I was taking the offer. I headed down to the bail office hoping they would be there and not on run. I opened the door to the office and bells from on the door rang. I looked up at them.

"Can I help you?" a familiar voice said from behind the desk.

"Ummm…Hey…I was looking for Beth or Dog, do you happen to know where they are?" I couldn't look at him; I just stared at the carpet.

"They haven't come in yet this morning. But you are welcome to have seat and wait." He said pointing to the couch in the corner of the room.

"Thanks" I said sitting down at the end. I looked around the room and took in all the pictures and plants. Leland come over and sat down on the couch across from me.

"Have you considered Dad's offer?"

"Yeah I have, that is why I am here."

"Hope you say yes, the kids really do love you."

I smiled, "I care about the kids too."

"It wont be has hectic there as it is here, they will only be four kids in the house."

He right, I would only have to take care of Dog and Beth's kids and sometimes Lyssa's and Duane Lee's. Leland lived on the big island and only came to Honolulu when he dad needed help and almost never brings the kids. So the only time I would have Colbie and Dakota is if they are taping on the Big Island at Leland's office. I was secretly kind of sad that Leland wasn't apart of the crew on the other island but I wouldn't tell anyone that.

Leland and I made small talk while we wanted for Beth and Dog to arrive. They arrived about twenty minutes after I did.

Beth smiled at me when she walked in like she already knew my answer would be yes. "Hey sista!" she said sitting down next to me. "I take it you have come to a decision."

Dog sat down next to Leland while Duane Lee stood up against the wall. I smiled at them all. "Yes I have, first off I am still very shocked that you all asked me and I decided that I would love to."

"Hell yeah!" said Duane Lee running over to me and scooping me up off the couch spinning me around.

"Put her down, son before she pukes on the carpet." Everyone laughed. Dog grabbed me and hugged me. "Thank you for accepting our offer. The kids will be thrilled."

I left the office since they were getting ready to go hunt down someone. I had a lot to do and I had to pack all my stuff, again. My next stop was the club, I told Lou that I was moving to another island and I thanked him giving me a chance. He hugged me and told me I was welcome back anytime.

The week went back fast. It was Saturday night and I was sitting my room trying to fit the last of my clothes in my luggage. I had gained a lot of clothes since I came here. I had a need for more summer clothes since being in Hawaii plus I gained more confidence from the club so I was buying some shorter skirts and lower cut tops. Everyone thing I didn't need was in boxes in the corner they would be going into storage for now.

Jordan was in her room, I grabbed the clear heels she had given me the first day at the club. "Here I guess you can have these back now." I said holding them up.

"Nah, you keep them. You never know when you might need a sexy outfit to impress a certain guy."

"What is that suppose to mean?" I knew she was referring to Leland.

"Nothing, you might meet someone while there, you never know." She said hugging me.

"It would be nice to meet someone." I shrugged and headed back to my room. I finished packing the last of my stuff. It was already late but I didn't sleep much that night.

The big day came, I was moving to the other island.


	5. Chapter 5 The Beginning of Something

Thanks for the interest ladies, I am glad you all are enjoying so far. Here is Chapter 5. Leland is becoming a little of character. But I feel he may act shy sometimes but he isn't shy always.

Enjoy and review!

Chapter 5 – The Beginning of Something

Things went smoothly as I transaction to from part time babysitter to full time nanny of the Chapman kids. I loved them all to death and they really were great kids. They made my job easy.

I had been at the Chapman house for a few months. The kids were getting ready to back to school since summer break was almost over. I wasn't really sure what I was going to do with myself since the kids wouldn't be around all the time.

I started hanging out at the office while the kids were in school. I would help out Wesley in the office and take check in calls or calls from the court when someone jumped bail. Then I would head off to pick the kids up from school and have supper waiting when everyone got home. This would quickly become a daily routine for me.

The camera crew would be coming back soon to tape the next season. We had decided that I would be seen on camera as the nanny and part time office assistant. I was ok with that the cameras aren't really around that much in the office or in the house.

I had dropped the kids off at school and headed to office. I parked in the back of the office. There were lots of cars in the parking lot. I went though the back door to find Beth sitting at her desk with camera crew there too. Oh, we are taping today I thought to myself. I smiled at Beth.

Beth smiled at me and stood up and introduced me to the camera crew. I kept walking until I was in the main part of the office. I had planned on taking my normal seat at the desk and start my day of answering phones. To my surprise Leland was sitting at my desk with his laptop. That is when I noticed everyone was there too. Duane Lee and Tim where sitting on the couch and Dog was at the board with file in hand. I totally forgot that everyone including Leland and Duane Lee would be there since they were taping.

"Sorry" I mumbled and ran over to the couch and sat down next to Duane Lee. He half hugged me and went back to listening to his dad talk about today's jump. It was female. She wanted on drug charges and missed her court date. Leland had pulled up picture of her. Dog was calling around to the co-signer. He got a lead on where she might be, some park where the druggies hang out.

"Let's get dressed out here; you never know who is carrying in that park." Dog instructed his crew.

I smiled as they all sprung into action. It was the first time I had seen them get ready for a bust in the office. I seen them at the house a couple of times but it was not as exciting.

When Leland left to get his bag out of his car, I took my spot as my desk and put my headset on, as soon as I did the phone rung.

"Da Kine Bail Bonds, this Madison how many I help you today?" It was just a normal check in from one of guys on bail that actually cared. I pulled up his file and added his check in to the list. He was daily check in but he was really good about calling and was working everyday. I hadn't noticed that Leland came back in. He was sitting on the end of my desk with his laptop in his lap. When I looked up at him, he turned his head fast and started typing away at the keyboard. I had feeling I just caught him staring at me.

I just stared at him waiting for him to get off my desk. Wesley came in. "Madison, can you add these new files to the computer, we got two new bails last night."

"Not a problem." I took the applications from Wesley. Leland was still on my desk typing away at his laptop. "Can hand me two of those folders from the bottom drawer, since you are blocking it with your ass?"

Leland looked at me then hopped off, closing his laptop. "Sorry about that, had to check my email while the other guys were getting suited up." He handed me two empty folders from the drawer, "Here ya go"

His fingers touched mine and as he handed them to and I felt something follow between us. He must of felt it too because he pulled away quickly. I glanced down at the applications in front of me; I hoped my face wasn't red.

"Have a good day, Madison." He called as he was leaving out the door.

"Be careful out there….all of you." I called, hopefully they heard me.

I finished the new applications by making them their folder for the file cabinet and one on the computer for check ins. It was normal day of check ins. Wesley had to check on something, so it was just me in the office for a little while. I called Cecily to tell her to pick up the other kids and meet me at the house. When Wesley came back I headed out to the house.

Everyone should be coming back soon. I got a text from Beth that said they had caught the girl and would be home soon. So I started supper. I decided to make spaghetti. I had just finished the sauce and the noodles were boiling when everyone came in, camera crew included. But around here you got used to cooking for an army, so there would plenty of food. When the food was done, I rounded up the kids and started a kids table in the backyard. Then started passing out plates to everyone else.

I could tell that Leland was watching me as I walked back and forth in the house. So I made sure his plate was the last I grabbed. He followed me into the house and cornered me next to the stove.

He leaned close to me and blew in my ear. I shivered. "You look so cute when you blush, just like this morning when I touched you." Great, I did blush this morning.

He traced the goosebumps on my arm with his fingertip, I grabbed the stove to steady myself or I might have fallen on the floor. He had the same smirk I had seen months ago on his face, I wanted to jump him right there in the kitchen. He knew what effect he had on me and he loved it.

He wasn't the shy guy I once met. Maybe it was because he had changed or maybe it was because he didn't have his brother and friends making him feel insecure, I don't know what it was but I liked the bad boy in him better.

He grabbed my hips and pushed me roughly up against the wall next to the stove. I never noticed how strong he was. He pushed my legs apart with his knee; it took everything in me not to grind myself on him. He grabbed my arms and pinned them over my head and leaned down and whispered in my ear.

"You have no idea what you did to me that night at the club when I meant you. I wanted to take you home with me and calm you as mine." He voiced was low and husky and full of lust. He let go of my hands and placed them on my hips.

I was surprised that he felt that way about me and he had waited so long to tell me. I grabbed his hair and wrapped the braid around my hand and pulled his lips closer to mine, I closed my eyes….

When I heard someone clear their throat. I looked over Leland's shoulder to see Duane Lee. I let go of Leland the same time he let go of me. He stepped away from grabbed his plate off the counter and disappeared though the back door.

Duane Lee looked at me confused, "Is there more spaghetti?"

"Yeah sure, here" I reached out for his plate. He handed it to me.

While I put some more on his plate, he looked at me and asked, "Care to explain what I just walked in on?"

"If I knew the answer I would tell you but I'm not sure myself."

"He likes you know." I looked at Duane Lee surprised. "He hasn't stopped talking about you since that night at the club. He is a shy one it takes a lot for him to work up the courage to tell you. He probably had planned tonight in his head for months and now he out there analyzing every moment in his head."

"Really?"

"Trust me he likes you."

I handed Duane Lee back his plate, "Thanks for telling me."

"No prob that is what big brothers are for."

I grabbed myself a plate and drink and headed outside. All the chairs were taken, so I sat down on the lounge chair next to the pool, so I could keep an eye on the kids. I could feel Leland's eyes on me. Every time I glanced up he would look down but once or twice our eyes would met just for a second and we both would smile.

"Madison?" Travis and Gary both coming running over to me." Can we swim before bed?"

"Not up to me, ask Dog and Beth." Travis and Gary took off running towards Dog. He was easier on the kids than Beth was. He must have said yes because Travis and Gary took off running in the house and Bonnie Jo followed quickly. I had to smile.

"You gonna swim too?" Cecily said sitting on the end of my chair. I shrugged. "Come on it will be fun, I am sure we can get the guys to swim too."

"Let me get the kitchen cleaned up and we will see. You go ahead and get changed."

"Ok," she said. She stopped and said something to Duane Lee I couldn't hear and he high fived her. Then he said something to Leland and he shook his head in agreement.

I finished my plate and started collecting the kid's plates off the table. I headed to the other table. I grabbed everyone else's plate, when I walked between Duane Lee and Leland to grab their dirty plates, Leland running his fingers down back of my leg and I almost dropped all the plates on to the table. Beth looked up at me like what? I just smiled and hurry off towards the kitchen as fast as I could.

I was loading the dishwasher when Beth came in and leaned against the counter. "You ok?"

"Yeah, I am great, why?"

"I know that Leland has feelings for you." Did everyone know but me I wondered? "He might be able to hide it from you and his dad but not me, I seen that look before. It is the look of a Chapman man in pursuit of the love his life. I saw that look for Dog many years ago."

"I wouldn't go that far but I feel something between us."

"Trust me I know these things." I shrugged and grabbed the plates and started loading the dishwasher. "Go change and swim with the kids, I will clean the kitchen." She said taking the plate out of my hand.

"No I can do this."

"I said go change and join the kids. I don't want the younger ones out there with the two big boys." I always laughed when referred to Duane Lee and Leland as the big kids but they were the biggest kids of all.

"Ok I will, thanks Beth."

"Your Welcome and wear the red one picked up last week. It will make him drool."

I rolled my eyes that suit was so not me but her and Lyssa had insisted I needed it and brought it for me against my will. I grabbed my suit and headed towards the bathroom to change. The kids were running down the hall with Duane Lee hot of their heels.

"No running the house" I called.

"Yes mom!" Duane Lee called back. I laughed and shook my head.

I changed and pulled my hair into a high ponytail and brushed my teeth, no spaghetti or garlic bread breathe just incase. I looked in the mirror on the back of the door. The suit actually looked good. It was two-piece but the bottoms were boy shorts but still very short and the top was halter that only covered about 2 inches below my breasts. I was afraid I might pop out of the bottom of it. I was still a little uncomfortable showing my mid-section.

On my way out to the pool I grabbed a beach towel from the closet and wrapped it around my self. Then I grab few more towels for everyone else and laid them on the table on the deck.


	6. Chapter 6 Falling 101

It was crazy week for me. But your comments always make me smile. I am glad you all are reading it and enjoying it.

Picture of Madison's swimsuit in my profile.

Chapter 6 - Falling 101

Everyone was already in the pool including the big kids as Beth called them. Leland was picking up the kids and tossing them over his head into the deep end. Cecily was sitting on the side of the pool with Justin's friend Jason that had met once before. I didn't really like the idea of her with him. He had to be at least 21 and she was only 17.

I stood next to pool and watched everyone; it was so nice to watch my new family have fun. I started to take off my towel. A small part of me knew Leland would be watching and that made me seriously nervous. I pulled then towel off and dropped it on the concrete. Duane Lee whistled, I looked at Leland his eyes were the size of tennis balls and he has biting his lower lip. I smirked; yep Beth was right he liked the new swimsuit.

Leland swam over to me, stood up in the shallow end and motioned for me to come over to him. I leaned down to see what he wanted, "Hmmm red just like our first night together."

I didn't even think about that but the night we did body shots I had my red lace panties and bra. Before I could respond he grabbed me and flung me over his head straight into the deep end. I fought my way back to the top and glared at him. He just laughed and high fived Duane Lee.

We were all played and lounged around the pool until Beth came out and said it was time for the younger ones to get out and get ready for bed.

I hoped out of the pool and started helping Beth dry everyone off. Duane Lee had gone inside to get a drink. I went to grab one of the towels from the side of pool when Leland pulled me back in.

I had my back to his chest and he had his arms wrapped around my waist. "Hey" He said.

"Hey yourself." I said trying to wiggle from his grip. He kept his grip on me and swam towards the deep end of the pool. Once in the corner he spun me around and pushed me up against the wall and started kissing my neck.

"Leland, kids in the pool." I looked around for Cecily and Jason. "Where's Cecily?"

"Probably making out with Jason somewhere, she does that a lot these days." He said looking up at me.

"I am going to kill her." I said trying to push him away so I could go after her.

"Leave her alone…You remember young love."

"That is my point exactly"

"Relax, she will be fine."

He pressed his body closer to mine; I instantly wrapped my legs around his waist. I wanted nothing more let him take me right there. But not like this, not in Dog's and Beth's pool. He started kissing and licking my neck, I could feel the ball of his tongue ring on my neck. It was making me crazy. I started grinding my hips against his. I could feel the wetness between my legs pooling even in the pool. He was grinding back into me as much I was him. I started scratching at his back. That was when he kissed me. I could get enough of him and his tongue ring. We were both gasping for air when we finally separated. He buried his face in my neck, I was still grinding my hips into him and I could feel him getting harder by the seconds.

"Maddie" he half whispered half moaned. "I can't take much more of this. I need to touch you, I need to feel you, I need to be in"

I grabbed his braid the exactly same way I had earlier in the kitchen and pulled his head back. He let out sexy groaned. We started kissing again. Leland had just slide his hand inside my bottom and that is when I heard the sliding glass down open.

We both froze; it was like being teenagers that just got caught by their parents. Thank goodness though it was only Duane Lee again but none the less, I was glad it wasn't Beth or Dog.

I looked up at him and he was laughing, "Not to interrupt again but Beth is looking for Cecily have you all seen her?"

I had to find her before Beth did.

"Umm I will go get her." I pushed Leland off me, fixed my bottoms and jumped out the pool before he could say anything.

I grab my towel and headed off to find Cecily. She was making out with Jason beside the garage.

"Your mom is on her way out! I would suggest you head towards the house." I told her. She buried her face in Jason's chest. "I won't say anything to her about this."

Cecily hugged Jason goodnight and headed back to the house with me. I ushered Cecily in the house. Beth didn't say anything to either one of us. I wondered if she knew what we had been up to. Cecily and I were both in bedroom, she was changing into her pjs and I was looking for something to put on so I could head back outside. I pulled on some sweat pants and t-shirt over my almost dry bathing suit.

Cecily crawled into her bed, "Hey Maddie," I looked at her "Are you going to tell Mom?"

"No I won't tell her but I want you to be more careful. You are young; don't get carried away with that boy."

"Thanks for not saying anything to Mom and I will be careful."

I peeked in on the other kids. They were all in their beds fast asleep. Duane Lee was asleep on the floor between the boys' beds. I smiled. Beth must have snuck up behind me.

"They are so cute when they sleep, you wouldn't know that they are terrors when they are awake."

"Nah they are sweet and very well behaved kids, you couldn't ask for better."

"Thanks, we try. I am heading off to bed, behave yourself."

I smiled, she winked. She disappeared though her bedroom door. I could tell that Dog was already asleep. I headed back out to find Leland. I went back outside to find him in the same chair I was in earlier. He must have changed too, because he was wearing a long sleeve shirt and a pair of track pants but was still bare footed. He held his arms out to me when he saw me coming. I sat down between his legs and curled up against his chest. He kissed the top of my head.

"Sorry about earlier, I got carried away." He said.

"Don't be sorry, it was me too. I got just as carried away as you did, I don't know what would have happened next if Duane Lee hadn't opened that door."

"I can tell you what would have happened; I would have been inside you."

"Seriously? You were thinking that." I looked at him amazed.

"You were just so cute, grinding your hips on mine and moaning my name, all wanted was to be inside you."

"Sorry!" I was so embarrassed and I knew I must be blushing now.

"Don't ever be sorry or embarrassed about anything that happens between us." I smiled at him, I could fall inlove with this boy, both sides of him.

We talked about random things for a little while longer. I must have fallen asleep. I woke up to Bonnie Jo poking my arm. I opened my eyes, to see her, Gary and Travis standing there. I was on the couch and Leland was on the floor between the couch and coffee table with face buried under his arm, his hair was all messy and he was shirtless. I watched him for a few seconds then I turned to the kids.

"Can help you all?" I laughed Bonnie Jo was bouncing on heels which usually met she wanted something.

"Pancakes."

"Ok, ok, I will be there in minute."

I watched Leland sleep for a couple more minutes. He was adorable almost kid like. I headed to the kitchen. The kids were already at the table with plates and syrup ready. Twenty minutes later there was plate of pancakes on the table and happy kids. Leland had joined the kids at table and was helping himself to pancakes. He kept smiling at me. I caught myself daydreaming about Leland at our kitchen table with our kids eating pancakes. I blinked trying to clear my head.

"Do I smell pancakes?" Duane Lee came though the kitchen.

"Yep, help yourself" I said handing him a plate. I started making more pancakes when Beth and Dog joined everyone in the kitchen. Everyone was sitting at the table eating. I was sitting on the counter eating. I looked at the clock, almost 8am.

"Everyone needs to get moving the camera crew will be here soon and school starts in 45 minutes."

All the kids immediately shot up and handed me their plates and headed off to get dressed. Duane Lee continued eating.

"That means the big kids too." Beth said. I had to laugh. Both guys disappeared to get their bags from their trucks. I was left alone in the kitchen with Beth and Dog. I suddenly felt nervous. I started cleaning the kitchen.

"Come sit, talk." Dog said. I sat down in the available chair across from him and Beth. "I have noticed things starting to blossom between you and Leland, I couldn't be happier but I just want you all to be careful around the cameras, let's not take this public until we know it is going to work. We don't need a media in on this. I have already talked to Leland about this and he agrees with Beth and I that keep your relationship behind the camera will be beneficial for you all."

I nodded, Beth was smiling at me. "Go get dressed sweetheart, we have to going to the office soon."

I got up and hugged Beth and Dog, "Thanks for everything."

I hurried into the shower and got dressed. I put on my jeans, my pink "Dog logo" shirt and my pink Nike Shocks. I was blow drying my hair when I saw Leland in the mirror behind me. I turned off the dryer.

"I just came to brush my teeth." He said holding up his toothbrush. I stepped aside and smiled at him and then turned the dryer back on. I could see him brushing his teeth in the mirror he was even cute doing that. My hair was pretty much dry. So I grabbed my brush and started brushing out the tangles.

"See you out there," He said kissing me softly on lips and leaving the bathroom.

I fixed my hair; it was bumped-it in the front sort of day. I sprayed some hairspray on it and run out to the driveway. I planned on spending sometime with Leland but the camera crew was already there and loading up equipment. So much for that idea, the cameras weren't official on yet but I didn't want to give them any idea that something was going on between Leland and I. The production crew was in the van behind us, no camera men in the cars yet. So I rode to the office with Leland and Duane Lee. Leland and I were in the backseat while Duane Lee drove.

"I heard Dad and Beth talked to you this morning about us." Leland said as we pulled out of the driveway.

"Yeah, I agree about not letting the cameras know yet."

"Good, I didn't want you to be upset that I talked to them about us before I did you but needed their approval, it is their show."

"No it is fine I understand completely." I grabbed Leland's hand and held it in my lap.

"So I take it that you two are couple now?" Duane Lee asked.

"I don't know that answer to that yet but I will tell you this, whatever happens it stays between us and the family, no cameras allowed. So keep your mouth closed." Leland responded quickly. I was ok with that answer.


	7. Chapter 7 The Start of Something

Here is another chapter. Leland and Madison are moving into couple stage. Just so you know I am on chapter 22 currently. Reviews get you more chapters, so click the review button.

Madison outfit is in my profile. :)

I don't know own DTBH, I just love the show and had to write my own. So enjoy it.

Chapter 7 The Start of Something

I held Leland's hand the whole ride to the office, as soon as we pulled in to the parking lot; I left go and gave him my best smile. This was going to be harder to keep quiet than I knew.

I got out of the car first and grabbed today's files from Wesley's desk. Dog started briefing everyone on today's guy. I watched Leland out of the corner of me. I was daydreaming about him when the phone rung causing me to almost fall out of my chair.

"Da Kine Bail Bonds….yes hold on a moment please." I put it on hold "Dog your informant on this case is on Line one." I shouted.

"Thanks Madison" Dog put the guy on speaker phone. I wasn't really listening until I heard him yelled, "Let's go get em boys. Suit up."

I glanced up to see Leland pulling his t-shirt off to reveal a black sleeves shirt. Then he pulled his bullet proof vest from his duffle bag. I couldn't take my eyes off him. I glanced around the cameras had already went outside to get the parking lots shots. I ran over to Leland and jumped into his arms.

"Good luck out there and be careful" I mumbled into his neck. He pulled me closed.

"Don't worry. We are always careful. Keep your cell phone close and I will text you."

"Ok, I will."

He kissed me softly like this morning and let go of me. I watched him finishing getting ready to go from my desk. I pulled my cheap little pre-paid cell phone out of my purse and laid it on the desk next to me. They were only gone about ten minutes when my phone vibrated.

_Miss you already. _

_Hurry up and catch this guy and come back. _

_Well do _

I started cleaning up the office and getting together a list of files that could possible but problems soon if they missed court. I talked to my usual daily checks ins. It was a pretty productive day. I was surprised how fast the day went by. It was close to four in the afternoon. I had cleaned the whole office and filed everything.I was watering the plants when I heard my phone go off. I ran to grab it off my desk.

_We got the guy headed to police station meet me in parking lot in 20_.

I was practically bouncing my chair. I glanced at the clock it was 4:15. Wesley came and locked the front door.

"Dog says to close up early; I will see you Monday, Madison."

I smiled, "Goodnight Wesley." He left though the side door.

I ran to bathroom to check my hair and apply some lip gloss. I had just come out the back door when they pulled up. I waved at everyone as they got out of the cars. Leland started unloading stuff from the back of one of the SUV trying to look busy. I waited patiently until the cameras followed the rest of the crew inside the building. Then I ran to the back of the SUV that Leland was at. His arms were open for me. I jumped in them and wrapped my legs around him. We kissed for a few minutes then he pulled away.

"What do you say to dinner tonight?" he asked staring in my eyes.

"I would like that."

"I figure we should start this relationship off right. I should at least take you on date before I get in my bed."

"Who says you will ever will, Mr. Chapman?"

He rolled his eyes at me and gave me my favorite smirk, "It is matter of time and you know I am right."

"Let's get a couple of dates in before we take the step, please?"

"Not a problem," He smiled "I will pick you up at the house at 7, now help carry this stuff in before they come looking for us."

"Seven it is" I said grabbing the big flashlights and the files.

The camera crew packed up equipment. While Dog started doing the recap for the day and telling everyone they did a good job. Leland had sat down on the other end of the couch from Duane Lee. I sat on my desk and listened about today's capture. The camera crew said bye to everyone, since it was Friday night we wouldn't be taping again until Monday.

I was clicking my heels on the desk, I looked at Leland and he patted the couch next him. I jumped off my desk and trying to walk slowly to the couch but it was more of sprint. I sat next to him and curled up to his side and put my head on his shoulder and held his hand in my lap. Everyone just smiled and went back to talking about the weekend.

"I was thinking that we should do a family dinner out, get dressed up and take the kids out, what do you think Big Daddy?" Beth said.

"Sounds like a good idea to me, you in Madison?" he said looking at me.

I was playing with Leland's watch, "Hmmm?"

"Family dinner out tonight, you coming too right?"

"Well I sort of have plans already." I said smiling up at Leland; he nodded in agreement.

"Let the Big Kids go out Big Daddy, and we will take the little ones out."

Dog didn't say anything he just smiled at Beth.

Beth was calling around making reservations. I turned my attention back to Leland; I started tracing his tribal tattoo on his arm with my fingertip.

"Where you taking her, bro?" Duane Lee asked.

"I can't say but if you think about you know where, but it is secret from her."

"Oh, I think I know where you are talking about, you will love it Maddie."

I shrugged. It didn't matter where we went, I would love it because he was there with me.

"Ready?" Beth said, "We got kids to get ready and it will take both us." She laughed but it was true.

"Yep" I stood up "See you at seven?"

"I will pick you up, wear something sexy, Beth will help you I am sure."

"I can dress myself thank you." I smacked his arm.

When we arrived back at the house, Beth and I started getting the kids ready first. We were chasing them around the house turning off video games and trying to get them into dress clothes. It was madness but I loved it. We finally got all three kids ready. Beth went to her room to get ready.

So I went to mine to get myself ready. I decided on black mini that had pleats in it and red corset type back and black halter top. It reminded me of my club days, things have changed so much since I started working there.

I was going to wear some black heels when I remember the clear stilettos in back of closet that Jordan had let me keep. They would be cute with this outfit I thought.

I was sitting in the hallway floor buckling my shoe. Since Cecily was getting ready in our room. That is when Dog walked out the bedroom, in his trademark jeans, vest with no shirt and boots.

"Looking good Big Daddy" I said winking at him.

"I could say the same about you, Miss Madison, Big Daddy likes the mini and heels."

I giggled "I will take that as a compliment."

"It was met to be a compliment, you know I know how I like my girls to dress and you are getting there."

"Your girl?" I asked.

"Yes, you are one my girls now, I take that very seriously, you will always be apart of this family no matter what, I love you like a daughter and that daughter looks like she could use a hand getting up." He said holding his hand out to me to help me.

I was thankful for that I wasn't sure how I was going to get up from the floor in these shoes.

"You have no ideal, I forgot how hard it was get up with these shoes on, and I have had them on in forever." Dog gave me questioning look "These used to be my work shoes?" I said making air quotes with my fingers.

"Oh I guess I can see that. None the less they look good on you."

"Thanks Big Daddy." I said hugging him.

I headed down the hall with Dog. The kids were all on the floor playing video games, Beth was still getting ready.

"Everyone off the floor in your good clothes," I shouted pointing at them "Bonnie Jo put your shoes on; Gary came here so I can fix your hair and Travis don't look at me like that clean up the game controllers."

"You sound so much like a mom when you say that." giggled Bonnie Jo.

"Haha, thanks."

I was spraying hairspray on Gary's hair when Leland arrived. A part of me wanted to run and hide. What if my outfit was too much?

Leland stopped dead in his tracks and stared at me. My heart sank, he didn't like the outfit. I waited for him to say something. He stepped towards me, I was holding my breath, and he grabbed my hand and spun me around so he could see the whole outfit

"Damn girl! We may have to skip dinner tonight." He said pulling me close and whispering in my ear. I turned bright red.

Dog went to check on Beth, while I went to get the kids in the car.

"Remember your manners and make me proud." I told them.

"We will," Cecily said smiling "Don't worry about us have fun with Leland."

"What is going on with you and Leland?" Bonnie Jo asked.

I smiled, "Me and Leland are taking things slow right now but we are going to start seeing each more."

"Like boyfriend-girlfriend?" Travis asked.

"Yeah I guess you could say that…is everyone ok with that?" I asked the kids their approval was something I wanted too.

"Yes!" They all shouted.

"Thanks" I said leaning in the car and kissing the top of their heads.

"If you marry Leland, you will be my sister then right?" asked Bonnie Jo.

"Technically yes but we are far from getting married, let me make it though our first day, ok?" she nodded.

I hadn't noticed Leland's outfit until I went back in and has standing in the kitchen with his dad. He had dark jeans and blue long sleeved shirt that had some tribal design that started at the shoulder of the shirt and went down on sleeve. He had pushed up to his elbows and tucked only in the front so you get see his belt.

My mind wondered back to the night at club when I felt the coldness of his belt buckle on my inner thighs. I had even noticed Leland walking over to me until he grabbed my hand.

"Thinking about something special?"

I blushed, "Nothing I care to share." I handed Dog the keys back.

"Be careful kids." He called as we went out the door. Leland opened the door for me to one of the Gray SUVs. It was tricky getting in it with my heels on, Leland was holding the door and I was trying to hold my skirt down and not fall on my butt. I finally made it but I am pretty sure I flashed my butt to Leland in process. Getting out would be even harder.


	8. Chapter 8 First Date

**As always I don't know own DTBH or have anything to do with them. This is just my twisted-little-Leland-loving mind getting creative. Enjoy!**

**Here is Chapter 8. It is first date for Madison and Leland. **

**Thanks for all the great reviews and alerts. Keep them coming they make me smile and get you more chapters. Trust me you want more chapters things are going to get hot and steamy and little bit crazy soon. **

**This short chapter so you all may get two today. Depends on how fast I can proof them. **

_Chapter 8 First Date_

Leland drove to the restaurant while we made small talk. He pulled into the parking lot and got out. I smoothing my skirt and hair out waiting for him to open the door, I was so nervous. He opened the door. I swung my legs out the door and looked down to how far the ground was from my feet. He must have sensed my hesitation because he grabbed my hips and sat my feet on the ground.

"Thanks, I was scared of falling on my face."

"I wouldn't allow that." He said leading me towards the door of the restaurant.

We were quickly seated at table on the balcony; I turned to look out and gasped. I looked at Leland then view, Leland then the view. He was smiling ear to ear. The view was amazing. It overlooked the ocean; it was almost like you were floating above the ocean.

"It is amazing, I love it." I said finally sitting down in my chair the waiter was holding out for me.

"I glad you like, you mentioned that you felt like the water called to you and I thought this was the perfect place to bring you."

"It is amazing, the water has always been a huge part of me weather it was a river or the ocean. I think the ocean is part of the reason why I am moved to Hawaii, well that and guaranteed warm weather."

"Water is huge part of a lot people, the ocean calls to a lot of people."

"It is wonderful, thank you for bring me here." I said grabbing his hand from across the table.

"Did you hear about Jordan?" Leland asked me. He said kind of upset but was trying not to show it.

"Umm yeah, she called me and told me, I was surprised she went back to Jeremy after he left her here but I guess love is blind. Kaili moved into dorms until she graduates since Jordan and me left her. How is Duane Lee taking it?"

"Better than I thought he would, I think he really liked her."

"She called me to tell me, that Jeremy moved back to Hawaii and they were getting back together, a few nights ago; I didn't want to say anything to Duane Lee. I figured if he wanted to talk about he would."

"Duane Lee isn't the type that talks about his problems, he keeps everything bottled up inside."

I nodded and took a sip of my water. "I hope Jordan knows what she threw away but I bet she has no clue."

"We all make mistakes. Look at us we are thirty-something and divorced. I would have never imagined myself divorced with two kids and thirty-six."

"I hear you there; my goal was married and kids by thirty. But instead on my thirtieth birthday I was divorced and single with no kids."

"I can see you being a good mom; you are amazing with all our kids. Why didn't you have kids with ex?"

"That is complicated."

"I didn't mean to pry."

"No, no it is ok…we try for most of marriage, I just had trouble getting pregnant and when I did it always ended in miscarriages, I think the stress of it all contributed to our divorce in so many ways."

"I am sorry; it must have been hard on you."

The waiter brought our food to the table.

"So do you want more kids?" I asked Leland taking a bite of my chicken.

"I never really thought about it, I wouldn't be opposed to have more if I met the right person and got married again."

The waiter brought the check and Leland quickly paid so I would see how much.

"Would you like to take a walk on the beach before we go? He said standing up and holding his hand out to me.

"Yes" I said jumping out my chair and taking his hand.

We walked down the steps of the restaurant that lead to the sand. I realized what shoes I had on, sand and stilettos would not mix. So I sat down on the last step and pulled off my shoes. Leland laughed at me.

"What?" I said standing up and collecting my heels.

"Nothing, you are just so damn cute sometimes." He said taking the heels from my hand. "I will carry these."

We walked hand and hand down beach; I watched the waves crash against the rocks. The water really did call to me in ways I couldn't describe. I stopped and let the water crash over my toes up to my ankles. Leland stood back and watched. It was starting to get dark and the wind started blowing, so we decided to head back to car. He held my hand in his lap the whole ride back to the house. Leland walked me to the door and kissed me.

"Thank you for a wonderful time, Leland. I really did love the view."

"It was my pleasure." He said kissing my hand.

I snuck though the house and quickly changed and headed to be. My dreams tonight would be about Leland this I sure.

The weekend went by fast. Between the kids' activities and shopping and nails with Beth, I didn't see much of Leland. He was over at the house a lot but we didn't get to spend much time alone. It was mostly stolen kisses in the hall way and holding hands under the kitchen table at supper. Those were the little things that made me fall for him.


	9. Chapter 9 Migraines and Night Stalker

**I have don't owe DTBH just wish Leland was mine. **

**You girls did awesome in reviewing and Chapter 9 and 10 go together. Because 9 leaves you hanging and I feel that is mean you get two for the price of one. **

**But keep reviewing.**

_Chapter 9 Migraines and Night Stalker_

It was back to work on Monday, I took the kids to school and headed to the office even though I was starting to get a migraine. I had to at least get things ready for the day. Wesley was sick so I was in charge for the day. The crew wouldn't be in until noonish.

So I worked on getting the files ready for the day and took care of daily stuff. It was crazy day, it like everyone was calling to do to check in. I was glad for that but the phone never stopped ringing. I had pulled my head set off and laid my head on the desk, my head hurt so badly. I didn't even notice Duane Lee and a camera guy coming in the back door.

"Rough day, babe" Duane Lee said sitting on the edge of my desk.

"You have no ideal, the phone never stopped ringing and my head hurts like hell." Just as said that phone rang again. I groaned. Duane Lee smiled and took the call for me. I mumbled "Thanks" to him.

"Go lay down on the couch and I will take the calls until Dad gets here." Duane Lee said pulling my chair out from the desk.

I would have said no, it was my job to answer phones but head hurt so bad, I was so thankful for his offer. I lay down on the couch face down; even the lights of the office were hurting my head. I had just kicked off my flip-flops, when I heard Beth and Dog arrive along with Tim. I looked up at them.

"Madison has migraine" Duane Lee said as I buried my head back in the couch cushion.

"Poor thing." Beth said rubbing my hair. "I will get you something for it?"

Beth came back with some Tylenol and bottle of water. I smiled and thank. I sat up to take them, Duane Lee joined me on the couch, I put my head in his lap and he rubbed my temples. I was totally unaware that the cameras were catching all this.

Leland was last to come in. He didn't seem to notice the camera either because he walked over the couch and picked my feet up and put them in his lap. I smiled at him and smiled back. I closed my eyes while Duane Lee rubbed my head.

"Ok, let's get started." Dog said grabbing the files off the corner of my desk. "These for today, Maddie?"

I sat up to talk to Dog, "The top one just jumped today, this second time he didn't appear for court, he called the first time and we got it rescheduled for him but then he failed to appear this morning, so the judge issued a no bail bond, it looks like will be going to jail on this one. His mama called me to tell me, she says he might run."

"Look like we are going after him today." He said laying down the rest of the files.

I put my head back in Duane Lee's lap and listened to debriefing of the jump, all stuff I knew I made the file. I was wiggling my feet in bare feet in Leland's lap, he was playing with toes. I don't think anyone noticed.

Soon it was time for everyone to ready to leave. Duane Lee kissed my forehead.

"Feeling better baby girl." He asked.

"Actually yes, thanks DL." He said standing up.

I kissed his cheek. I was starting to see Duane Lee as a big brother more and more. He always looked out for me.

I watched Leland start getting ready. The cameras were zoomed in the guys and getting shots of Dog talking about today's guy running. They weren't paying attention to me. So, I grabbed my phone and texted Leland.

_I wish you were taking stuff off instead of putting it on _

I stuck my phone in my pocket and played innocent. He pulled his iphone from his pocket and smiled at the text message then started typing.

_I bet you do_

I had hold back a giggle and nodded.

He winked at me and shoved his phone back in his pocket. The cameras were taping him now, so we had to behave. Beth and the guys were getting ready to leave.

So I joined them in the parking lot for prayer today. Everyone joined hands to pray, I was between Leland and Duane Lee. Dog said the pray. Leland squeezed my hand. I didn't want to let go when Dog said amen. But I did.

The rest of the day went by much smoother. This guy must have been giving them trouble because at four there was still no word from them. I closed up the office and headed to pick up the kids from school. I made the kids supper and got homework done. All the kids were already in bed and I was in pj bottoms and tank top when everyone rolled in close to eleven. The looked tired.

"He is definitely a runner." Tim told me.

"You can say that again." Added Duane Lee.

"We heard he is night stalker, so we have informant that is going call us if shows up tonight." Dog said pulling off his boots. I nodded. "Everyone try and catch some sleep, if she calls I will wake everyone."

The camera crew left, I expected them to stay but apparently Dog would call them if the informant called him. I couldn't say I was sad about that.

Tim took the couch. Beth and Dog headed towards their room. Duane Lee was on the floor next to my bed. As for Leland he was in my bed with me between me and the wall. He still had his clothes on since they could leave at any moment but I was happy to have him holding me.

It felt like I had just went to sleep, but Beth was at the foot of bed shaking Leland.

"The informant called." She said.

I clung to Leland; I didn't want him to leave me.

"Madison, sweetie, you have to let go, we got to get this guy."

I held on to his shirt. He laughed. He rolled over on top on me and kissed me passionately making sure to use his tongue ring to his advantage. He then detangled himself from my arms and legs. I glanced at the clock, it was three am.

"I will be back before you know it, go back to sleep." I nodded.

I rolled over and clung to the pillow he was sleeping on, it smelled like his shampoo. I heard them leave. I tried to go back sleep but I couldn't. I didn't like them out there in the dark. I finally fell back asleep, curled up the pillow with my face buried in the wall.

At first I thought I was dreaming, when I felt my bed move as he climbed back in bed with me. He pulled me back in his arms and nuzzled my neck.

"mmmmmm" I said half wake, half sleep.

"Sleep some more it is almost six." He said pulling the cover around his both.

I could only sleep about another hour; I had to get the kids ready. I drifted back off to sleep. Happy that Leland was safe and back with me. Too soon the alarm went off, I reached over Leland and hit snooze. He held me tighter, mumbling something about heaven in his arms. I had to smile. I kept hitting snooze for next twenty minutes.

Finally, I crawled down to the foot of the bed and out. Leland rolled over on his stomach and went back to sleep. I noticed that Cecily was already gone from her bed. I was thankful for that she was one of the hard ones to get up.

I made my way to the kids' rooms. Cecily was fixing Bonnie Jo's hair and Travis and Gary were putting their shoes on. I was impressed. I stood in the doorway and smiled.

"I knew they got in late and left again and you don't sleep when they are out, so I got the kids up this morning for you." Cecily said.

"Cec, I don't know what to say, you are growing up so fast. What am I going to do with you?"

"Love me"

"That I do, I love you all. You all finish up and I will go get some breakfast for you all."

It was cereal this morning for the kids, I usually try to cook something but it was getting late. I sat out the bowls and couple boxes of cereal and milk. The kids ate while I grabbed my flip-flops, a t-shirt, and my keys.

I dropped the kids off first at school. I drove back home. The house was still dark, everyone must still be asleep. I passed Beth in the hallway to back to my room.

"We are all going into the office late today" I nodded "That includes you, Wesley can handle things this morning."

"Ok" I was secretly happy about that considered who was in my bed. Beth winked at me as I closed the door my room.


	10. Chapter 10 Going in Late

**I don't own DTBH. Blah blah! Lol.**

**This chapter and future chapters is why we have mature rating. It has some adult subjects and language. You have been warned. ;-) **

**Some of you may feel that Leland is a little out of character but I feel that he is shy on the outside but has freak in the bedroom. Bear with me if you disagree. **

**Review!!**

_Chapter 10 Going in Late_

Leland must have gotten hot while I was gone. Had a kicked the covers off the bed, he had taken his shirt and pants off and he was only in his boxers. I stood there watching him sleep. He was so beautiful, he was lying on his back and his hair was all messed up and little pieces were sticking out from the braid. I pulled off my t-shirt and bottoms; so I was just in my panties and tank top.

I crawled up from the bottom of the bed and straddled his hips. I could feel his morning wood at my center. I leaned down and started kissing and licking the left side of his neck. I switched side and started lightly biting his collar bone and licking his earlobe. His hips bucked around mine. I kept licking and kissing down his chest. He starting to wake up and realize what was going on. I was licking his abs and swirling my tongue around his bellybutton, when he opened his eyes and looked down at me and closed his eyes and put his head back on the pillow.

Ok so the teasing wasn't enough to get him fully awake, I knew what would. I quickly pulled him from his boxers and stroked him a couple of times. He hissed at me, he was wake now. Before he could even say anything, I took him my mouth and swirled my tongue around the head.

"Fuck" he moaned and bucked his hips towards me. Yep he was awake. I kept licking and sucking as much as I could and stroke what I could fit in my mouth.

He kept moaning my name as he tangled his fingers in my hair "mmmm, Maddie, right there baby, just like that, fuck don't stop"

I could tell he was getting close. So I started sucking hard and paying more attention to the head with my tongue. He was breathing heavy and his hips were bucking towards me, he was definitely going to cum at any second.

He untangled his fingers from my hair, "Maddie, baby, I am so close, babyyyy."

I could tell he was trying to pull away from me. I pushed his hips down hard and sucked faster. That was all it took.

"Fuckkkk….baby!" he moaned gripping the sheets and spilling into my mouth. I released him from my mouth was "POP" and stared up at him from between his legs.

He sat up slightly and grabbed me under the arm and pulled me on top of him.

"Good morning." I said giving him my best innocent smile.

"Yes I would say it is good morning, especially with a wake call like that."

I giggled, "I am glad you liked it."

He started kissing me. I knew he could probably taste himself in my mouth and that was major turn on for me. I could feel the wetness between my legs. I needed him to touch me. Before I could even blink he had flipped me over so I was under him. His hands were everywhere on my body leaving a trail of fire where they touched.

"Leland…please…" I begged.

"Please what?" he hissed in my ear "Tell me what you want?" He had his hand under my top and pinching my nipples, "What do you want baby? Tell Leland, where you want to be touched."

My bad boy Leland was back and he was talking dirty to me. I wouldn't have imagined that from him, but the quiet ones are always freaks in the bedroom.

"Come on baby tell me" He said rolling to his side and pushing my shirt up and taking my nipple in his mouth.

Damn the tongue ring was all I could think. I grabbed his hand and shoved it inside my panties, since I couldn't find the words to tell him.

He slid his middle finger up and down my folds, "Mmmm baby, shaven and dripping wet. Are you this wet from sucking my dick?" I nodded "Did it turn you on?" I nodded again. He pulled his hand from my panties and whined at the lost of contact.

He stuck his finger in his mouth, "Mmmm you taste so good" He said licking his finger clean.

The sight of him licking my wetness off his finger made me even wetter. I grabbed the back of his neck and kissed him. While we kissed, he started teasing my clit though my panties.

I pulled away from his kiss, he started kissing my neck. "Baby, please touch me." I moaned.

"Do you want me to make you cum? Is that what you want?"

I nodded and he replied by pushing my panties aside and shoving two fingers inside me. He pulled them out and shoved them in hard and faster. I moaned and crawled at his wrist.

"Oh, you like rough, do you? I have to remember that." He said as he picked up the pace of thrusting.

I pressed myself down on his hand, riding it and as he rubbed my g-spot with fingertips. I closed my eyes and held my breath. He started thrusting his fingers in and out me again and pressing his thumb to my clit, that was all it took for me cum.

I started to cum, moaning his name and scratching at his arm. He slowed his thrusting to let me come down gently. "Damn" was all I could say when he pulled me into his arms.

We both fell back asleep; I woke up sometime later to the sun come though the curtains. I glanced over to see it was noon. I wondered if everyone else was up yet. I untangled myself from Leland's arm and sat up and rubbed my eyes. He had rolled over and his back and was tracing up and down my spine with index finger.

I hopped off the bed and pulled back on my pj bottoms from this morning. I grabbed a ponytail holder and pulled my hair in messing ponytail and headed towards the kitchen. I was still awaking up as I wondered towards the coffee pot. I grabbed a cup from the cabinet.

"There a fresh pot already made." Said Dog, I almost jumped out of my skin. I turned to see him sitting at the kitchen table with the newspaper.

"Thanks." I mumbled pouring myself a cup. I pulled a chair out and stared at my cup.

"Did Leland tell you when got the guy?"

"Nope but I figured you all did or you wouldn't came back this morning."

"His mama was right the boy is a runner, we had to chase him almost three blocks, but you know we have runner too!" He said winking; I knew he was referring to Leland.

"Where is everyone else?" I asked taking a sip of my coffee.

"Beth has already headed to the office, Duane Lee, too. I sent the camera crew to the office with Beth. We will be heading to the office in hour, so go get a shower and get dressed."

I nodded and grabbed another cup of coffee for myself and one for Leland. I could hear the shower running. So I sat the cup of coffee on the bathroom counter and blew a kiss to him and went to find something to wear. I showered quickly and got dressed; I knew Leland and Dog were waiting on me so we could head to the office.

I was right they were both in the living room waiting. Leland grabbed my hand as we followed Dog out to the car. Like usual Leland and I held hands until the parking lot and once will were in the parking lot we separated and pretended nothing was going on between us.

Beth and Duane Lee were already at the office and seated on the couch waiting for us. Wesley was at my desk taking the calls. Beth stared at me.

"Hey Madison, come help in the back for a second, I need to move some stuff." She said standing up.

"I can do it." Duane Lee said shooting up.

"No, we girls can handle it." Beth said leading me to back of the office with her hand on my lower back.

"What are you needing move?" I said looking at Beth.

"So did you Leland have fun this morning?"

I blushed, "Did you hear us?"

"No I can't say that I did, but the two hickeys on your neck, say that you had fun."

"What?" I almost screamed and ran to the mirror in the bathroom. And sure enough there were two hickeys on my neck. "Omg! Do you think the cameras saw it?"

"I don't think so but let's get them covered up before they do." She said digging in her makeup bag. I was so embarrassed. I thanked Beth and headed to my desk.

Wesley had left new applications on my desk, so I started working on those. I wasn't even paying much attention to today's bust. The guys heading out the door when I looked up again, I shrugged and went back to typing up the new files.

Leland passed my deck and knocked it. I looked up and he was smirking at me. I looked around and the camera crew was talking to Beth.

"You are in trouble" I whispered.

He looked at me confused. I pointed to my neck, the makeup covered them up but you could still tell what was there if you look close enough. He laughed and kissed the top of my head.

"You can punish me later" He whispered in my ear.

"Oh I plan to!" I said a little too loud.

"Plan to do what?" asked Duane Lee.

"Nothing" I said quickly.

Duane Lee leaned over my desk, and whispered, "Nice hickeys"

I pushed him off my desk, "Shut up and go do some work."

He laughed, kissed my forehead. "Be good today while we are gone."

"Yeah, what kind of trouble can I get into with Wesley?" I laughed.

"You never know with you." He said as he left.

Jeff one of my favorite camera guys was staring at me. I smiled at him and went back to typing. I wondered why he was staring at me.


	11. Chapter 11 Hooking Up

**I don't own DTBH but you knew that. I am just obsessed with Leland. **

**Thanks for all the awesome reviews. I am glad you all love that last chapter. This one is even better. Again has "mature content" ;-) **

**sXerebel71: the handcuffs are coming in future chapter…hang on for me. **

**ncredhead01: thanks for complaints; the chapters are ready up to 23. I just need to edit and post them.**

**Reviews are love**

_Chapter 11 Hooking Up_

The camera crew had been at the office all week and the house a lot too. So Leland and I hadn't been spending much time together. It was Thursday night and I was sitting at the kitchen table with the kids helping them with their homework. Leland was in the fridge looking for something, I could feel his eyes on me. I stared into his eyes. He glanced around, it was safe from cameras.

He grabbed a piece of paper and pencil and wrote: MEET ME AT MY TRUCK IN 10.

I nodded and as he grabbed a bottle of water. I finished up with the kids, told Beth I was meeting Leland and snuck out of the house. He was waiting inside his truck for me. I barely had the door closed when he pulled out of the drive. I had no clue where we were going, honestly I didn't care.

He pulled into an apartment parking lot I didn't know. "Where are we?"

"Mine and DL's apartment."

"You all have apartment?"

"Yep, for when we are this island, I have just been staying at Dad's because you."

"Oh, I guess I never thought it."

"Mmmhmmm" he said getting out the truck and running over to my side.

He opened the door and helped me out of the SUV and down the sidewalk to the apartment. He opened the door and pulled me inside. It looked very much like a guy apartment, minimal furniture and nothing on the walls. He pushed the front door closed and locked it. I kicked off my flip-flops.

Then he grabbed my hand and started pulling me towards the bedrooms. He pushed me against the wall outside one of the bedroom doors. He grabbed my wrist and pinned them over my head with one hand.

"I had to have you alone; the cameras were everywhere and I needed to touch you." He whispered in my ear.

"I know me too."

He kept my wrist above my head and started unbuttoning my pants with the other one. I was trying to wiggle my hand free, he held them tighter and started licking and biting my neck. While he shoved his hand in my pants and teased me though my panties.

"Leland" I whimpered, pushing my body against his. "My bad boy has come out to play."

"What did you say?" He said letting go of my wrist and stepping back.

"I said my bad boy has come out to play. Everyone thinks you are so shy but when we are alone you talk dirty to me and take control. It's like a side only I see."

"So you like it when I am in control and talk dirty?" I nodded "Oh really? You want this bad boy to play." It was funny when he used my words. "He will play until you are screaming his name." He said grabbing my wrist and put them back over my head.

He shoved his hand inside my panties and started teasing my clit. I moaned and rocked my hips towards his finger.

"Please…mmmm…please Leland." He already had me begging and we just begin.

"Please what? Don't like when I tease you."

That is when he pushed two fingers inside me. Which was became his trade mark thing to drive me crazy, never one to start out with, always two right off. My eyes rolled back in my head and hissed at him.

"You like that baby?" He said pulling them out and thrusting back.

"Yes…god…yes baby…hard please?" I moaned pushing myself down on his fingers.

He pulled them out second time and thrust them back in harder.

"Fuck" I moaned.

He quicken his pace, he was thrusting his fingers in hard and fast. It almost hurt but felt so good at the same time.

"Come on baby, cum for me, show much how much you like when I fuck you with my fingers, show your bad boy what he does to you." He whispered in my ear.

The dirty talking bad boy gets me every time and felt myself tighten around his fingers.

"That's it baby, cum for me." He hissed in my ear.

I was shaking as my orgasm rushed though my whole body, my knees went weak, Leland let go of my wrist and held me close.

"That's a good girl" he said kissing my forehead.

We stood there silently in the hallway with him holding me until I broke the silence.

"Which one is yours?" I asked pointing towards the bedroom doors.

He pulled me towards one of the door. "This one."

He opened the door and let me go in first. I looked around a bit, you can tell it was Leland's room; it had UFC and boxing posters on the wall. I turned to look at him; he had closed the door and locked.

"What is with locking doors?" I laughed.

"Duane Lee seems to like to interrupt us, remember? So I am not taking any chances."

"Good thinking."

He stepped closer to me and started kissing me again. His kisses were so addictive. I started to pull his shirt up. He broke the kiss and pulled it over his head. My hands instantly went to his chest. I loved how you could fell each muscle in chest, obviously from years of MMA and boxing. He slid his hands up under my shirt and unfastened my bra with one hand, then pulled my shirt and bra off. We started kissing again. He backed me up until the back of my knees hit the mattress.

I broke this kiss this time and started unbuckling his belt and he started kissing my neck. I finally got his belt unbuckled and got his pants unbuttoned. He stopped kissing my neck and step back a bit.

I suddenly felt nervous. He pulled his pants down, still staring into my eyes. I could help but glanced down. He was full erect and ready. I had reached out and grabbed him in my hand before I even realized I had done it. I stroked him a couple times, he was so hard. I secretly loved when guys were what I called "so hard it hurts" and Leland was there.

He scooped me up and climbed onto the bed with me. He pulled my jeans and panties off. He was kneeling between my thighs.

He had look on his face, I had seen this look before, it was the look from the club when he mental preparing himself for the body shot. I rubbed his abs, he looked at me. He was stroking himself, I watched, why is so hot when a guy does that. He positioned himself at my entrance.

"Leland, baby?" I said. He looked at me eyes full of lust. "Ummm…condom" I whispered.

"Yeah, sorry." He said leaning over to the table next to the bed. "I really hate these things but I don't want to tell dad I got another girl pregnant before I married her."

I laughed, he looked at me.

"Sorry." I said rubbing his back and pulling him down so I could kiss him.

He put his hand between us and positioned himself back at my entrance. He gently pushed the head of penis inside me. He hissed and pressed himself in further. I closed my eyes and dug my fingernails into his back. When he was completely in he paused and stared into my eyes.

"Leland" I moaned and thrust my hips towards his.

"Madison" he said in a husky voice. "Please tell me rough is ok, I don't think I can be gentle, I want to be…damn…I have waited to long to be inside you."

I nodded and wiggled my hips.

He knelt between my legs and almost pulled out but thrust back in. He kept this up for several minutes while staring directly into my eyes. I grabbed his hands and pulled him down on top of me so his weight was on his elbows and wrapped my legs around his wrist. His thrusts were so shallow and deep this way. It was driving me crazy and I could tell it was him too.

Leland grabbed one of my legs and placed it on his shoulder from this angle he thrust harder and faster. He was playing rough just like he said he would. He was moaning my name. I was moaning his, begging him to go harder. Every time he would obey and going a little bit harder. I could tell he was close when he grabbed my other leg and changed the angle so he could do it even harder. I crossed my ankles together, knowing it would make it extra tight around him.

"Fuck baby." He hissed. I giggled.

He reached down and started rubbing my clit in circles.

"Baby, cum for me, I need you to come with me." He hissed at me picking up the pace of his thrusts.

He was so close, he thrust didn't have rhythm so much anymore and he eyes were closed. When he pinched my clit and pulled out and thrust all way back in that sent over the top. I climaxed screaming his name and took him with me. He pulled the condom off and fell on the bed next to me with his head on my stomach.


	12. Chapter 12 Saying Goodbye

**As always you all know that I have nothing to do with DTBH...I just write about it.**

**This chapter was hard to write. I cried while writing it. I guess that shows how much I am involved in this story.**

**I love the reviews. You girls make me smile. I am glad you like that how I made Leland. I really do feel he is like this real life. He can't be shy all the time. And since he doesn't fight anymore he has take the aggression out somewhere, so I made it the bedroom. *winks* **

_Chapter 12 Saying Goodbye _

I pulled the ponytail holder off the end of his hair, untwined the braid and started running my fingers though his hair. He was almost purring like cat. We laid there in silence for little while. He propped himself up on his elbow and looked at me. He took my hand and kissed.

"How am I going to survive without you?" I asked him.

Leland would be leaving to back to Kona tomorrow night, after all his office was there.

"I have thought about that a lot, I wouldn't go back if I didn't have to but I do. Duane Lee asked dad if he stay at the Honolulu office because he doesn't want to run into Jordan. So I have no choice but to go back."

"I can see how it would be hard for Duane Lee, I am sure we will manage. It is only twenty minute flight." I said but I knew neither one us believed it.

"But I came up with idea." He said jumping up out of bed and pulling his pants back on. "Wait here."

I nodded. While he was gone, I pulled on his t-shirt and my panties and sat in the center of the bed. He came back holding a huge purple gift bag and handed it to me. I looked at him confused.

"Just open it." He said sitting on the bed across from me.

I pulled out the tissue paper and reached in and pulled out a pink laptop.

"I don't understand."

He laughed and grabbed his laptop off the floor next to the bed, then took mine and started typing away on them both. Then handed mine back to me. I was still confused until and looked down and saw Leland waving to me on the screen. I looked over the laptops and he smiled at me.

"I got you a laptop with web cam like mine. So even though we are not together we can still see each."

"I love it." I said hugging him.

I spent the night with Leland that night because we didn't know when we would be together again. I slept all night in his arms. The next morning, we took a shower together and he got ready to go the office. He had to drop me off so I could get the kids ready for school and change clothes.

He was already at the office when I arrived. He was on the couch with his laptop his lap; mine was sitting on my desk. I smiled at him and sat down at my desk. I put my head sit on and glanced at the screen on the laptop.

A little box popped up, "I see you"

We begin to IM each other back and forth for the next few minutes. I giggled and typed back, "I see you too, Lele."

"Lele?"

"Yep Lele, you call me Maddie, so you are now Lele."

"Ok you can call me that but if DL starts calling me that you are trouble."

"LOL"

He closed his laptop and folded his hands over it when the camera crew arrived. I closed mine and started my usual routine and before I knew that guys had left on bounty, I noticed that Leland had taken his laptop with him.

I quickly turned on the web cam. Sure enough he was there, smiling at me. I waved. He waved back. I smiled big and blew him a kiss. He winked at me and held up the wanted poster of their guy today. I quickly grabbed a piece of paper and wrote "Get em Lele" on it and held it up. He laughed and nodded. I nodded. And he was gone.

I sat at my desk and waited for them to come back to the office. I wasn't ready to say goodbye to Leland tonight, so I wanted to spend as much time with him as I could.

A few hours later, I got a call from Beth, she told me to pick up the kids and get them ready to go to the beach. We were going as family to the beach tonight since it was Friday night and the kids could sleep in the morning.

When Beth and Dog arrived at the house, I had all the kids ready and we were they were excited about going to the beach. I have to admit I was excited too.

"We are going to have to take both SUVs" said Beth.

I nodded and started loading the stuff in the back. The camera crew was out there taping. Duane Lee run up behind me and grabbed me around the waist and started tickling me.

"Stop Duane! Please, stop," I cried.

He put me down and kissed the top of my forehead. "Ride with me."

"Only if you behave," I said smiling at him.

"I promise."

"Hey where is Leland?" I just noticed he was gone and so was his truck.

"He went to get the surf boards from the house. He will meet us at the beach."

"Oh that makes sense." I said. Duane Lee turned to go back inside.

I started rounding up the kids and getting them all seat belted in. I was practically bouncing in my seat in the SUV. Beth was driving and Duane Lee, myself, and Bonnie Jo were in the back seat.

We pulled into the beach parking lot. I grabbed a few of the bags from the back and started running towards the beach. I saw Leland come up from the water, he must have wiped out on his surf board. I smiled and sat everything down and started spreading out towels.

"The camera crew is going to get a few shots of us with the kids and talk to Big Daddy then they are leaving, I know you and Leland are anxious to spend some time together tonight before he flies out." Beth said as she helped me sun block the kids.

"Thanks." I said hugging her.

I sat on towel and watched the kids build sandcastles. Leland and Duane Lee were out in the water surfing. They really were like kids, pushing each other their boards and try to catch a bigger wave than the other one. Dog was talking to the cameras about relationships were just like sandcastles.

The camera crew talked to me and Beth about the kids and sandcastles, and then packed up. We wouldn't see them for awhile. I was kind of happy about that. I wasn't used to the cameras like everyone else was. It was just a part of their daily life; the kids had grown up with the cameras. I wanted patiently until I saw the production van pull away.

Then, I ran towards the water. Beth laughed at me then cuddled with Dog on blanket. Leland had just stood up on the surf board; I smiled and cheered him on. He noticed me and lost his balance and fell off the board. I started laughing. He grabbed his board and swam over to me. I jumped into his arms and kissed him. He seemed shocked and looked around for the cameras.

"They are gone, Beth sent them home." I told him.

"Thank goodness." He said pulling me deeper into the water with him. We kissed for a few minutes until I heard Duane Lee whistling and shouting "Get a room" at us.

"Take a walk with me?" He asked.

I nodded as he ran ahead and grabbed a towel. He wrapped me in it and rubbed my arms drying me off. He pulled me in his arms and looked deep into my eyes.

"Maddie…" he paused, "I love you. I loved you since the moment I saw you. I am just sorry I didn't tell you sooner." He said.

I stared back up at him with tears in my eyes. I kissed him.

I could hear Beth behind me, "Did you hear that he just told her he loved her?"

"Like we didn't know those two would end up in love with each other. I told you it was matter of time." Dog replied to Beth.

I pulled away from Leland, "I love you, too." I told him.

We grabbed our own blanket and headed down the beach to be alone. He sat behind me with me between his legs, my back to his chest and his knees propped up on either side of me. He held me tight in his arms. I knew he had to leave soon but I wasn't ready to let go. I think he sensed it to because he looked at his watch and held me tighter. I don't know how long we sat there but it wasn't long enough.

"Maddie, baby, it is time." I wrapped my arms around his and held on tight.

"I know." I said trying to fight back the tears.

I finally let go, he stood up helping me to my feet and hugged me and kissed my hair. I was on verge of tears; I could feel it in my head. Cecily and Beth were waiting for me and Leland. I tried to give them my best smile but I couldn't. I bit my lip trying to hold back the tears.

"Duane Lee is going to take me to the house to change and then to airport…I think it will be easier on Maddie if we say goodbye here and she goes home with you all." Leland told Beth.

"Yeah you are right. It will be too hard for her at the airport since this first time you are flying back to Kona." Beth agreed.

I knew they were right but it was hard no matter where we were. Beth and Cecily headed towards the SUVs. Leland and I walked hand in hand behind them. He handed Cecily the blanket we had been using. Beth and Cecily walked away giving us so privacy.

Leland leaned my chin up and kissed my nose, "I will only be twenty minute flight away, and you have your cell and web cam. I will be back before you know it."

"I know." I said with sniffle.

He kissed me and pulled me into his arms. I buried my face in his neck. The tears I held back started flowing. I didn't want him to see me cry, I tried to hold it back but I couldn't. I didn't want to let him leave. I felt Beth grab me and pull me back.

"Let him go baby, it will only be harder the long you hold on." Beth told me.

I slowly let go. Beth held me tight.

Leland had tears in his eyes too. He kissed my forehead and got in the truck with Duane Lee. He must of waved bye because I could feel Beth waving but my eyes were to blurry from the tears. I lost it, I was emotional wreck.

Beth and Cecily were both hugging me. Beth finally got me in SUV. I had my head in Cecily's lap still crying, she was rubbing my head telling me it was ok. Bonnie Jo was holding my hand. I never felt so loved but lost at the same time.


	13. Chapter 13 Living Without Him

**I don't own anything you all know this already.**

**Next chapter…it is short so you will be getting two today. **

**I love your reviews. I promise more HOT stuff is coming. We have just begin there. **

**Reviews are love!**

_Chapter 13 Living without him_

The first night was without Leland was the hardest. I got so used to him being at the house even if the cameras were there and we couldn't be together, he still there in the house with me.

I wouldn't have made it without Cecily, she never left my side.

He called to tell me goodnight but I threw my phone up against the wall and broke it. I guess I was angry at him for leaving me. I felt bad about throwing my phone later and apologize to Beth. She told me it was ok and she would get me another phone tomorrow. She called Leland and told him I was still upset and she would have me call him tomorrow.

I knew he was probably feeling the same thing I was but I knew talking to him would make it worst. I cried myself to sleep that night. I woke up in my bed, someone, probably Dog, had carried me to bed. My head and eyes hurt from crying so much. I was still in my bathing suit; I hadn't even changed last night.

I grabbed a pair of jean shorts, Da Kine Bail Bonds shirts and some underwear and headed towards the shower. I cried again in the shower, thinking about him.

I finished my shower, got dressed, and pulled my hair into a ponytail; I was in no mood to fix my hair. Thank goodness it was Saturday and we didn't have to go into the office. The house was pretty quiet for a Saturday; I made my way to the kitchen. Beth was there with Dog.

"Hey sweetie." Beth said.

"Hi" I said "Sorry about last night, I took harder than I thought I would."

"Don't worry about it; you should have seen me when Big Daddy left for Mexico." I nodded and made some coffee. "We are going shopping today." I rolled my eyes. "You need a new phone since you broke yours last night."

I laughed but she was right, mine was dead and in a couple of pieces.

Beth, Cecily and I went to the cellphone store. I had planned on getting something similar to my old one, another pre-paid. But Beth insisted on putting me on their plan.

Cecily talked me into getting iphone like everyone else. I wasn't sure how to work it. Cecily programmed everyone in there for me and taught me the basics. I would learn the rest though trail and error.

Saturday and Sunday came and went. I was feeling much better and I had been texting Leland.

Before I knew it is was Monday morning. I was getting the kids ready for school and myself ready for work. I was sitting at the kitchen table with the kids while they ate breakfast. My started ringing to tell me I have text message.

_Don't forget to bring your laptop with you to work. Love ya_.

I smiled and grabbed my laptop and took the kids to school and headed off to work. Duane Lee was already at the office, cleaning up.

I sat at my desk and put my head set on. I opened up my laptop and waited for Leland to get on. A few minutes later a small box popped up on my screen. It said, WHERE IS MY ANGEL?

I quickly switched on my web cam and there he was smiling back at me. Sunglasses on top of his head like always. I blew him a kiss.

-Feeling better? He asked on the IM.

-Yeah sorry, I took it really hard-

-It is ok, I figured you would. It will get easier, I promise.-

-I hope so. How is your day so far?-

-Good about to go out and grab one of my guys that jumped-

-Alone?-

-Yeah, I do the easy ones by self remember? I call dad to help with the hard ones.-

-I don't like you out there alone, especially since DL is here now.-

-Will be fine…I promise…I will text you all day. Speaking of text, you like the new phone?-

-Yeah, I am learning to use it all, the touch screen is driving me nuts.-

-Yeah that was my problem at first too but I got used to the touch screen, so will you-

I nodded. Just then the phone rang. I held up a finger to him. He nodded.

"Da Kine Bail Bonds, this Madison, How can I help you?"

It was one of new guys on bail that wanted to set up appointment to full out his application. I told him to come in anytime today and we would get everything set up.

Leland and I talked for few more minutes on instant messenger and web cam

Daily web cam sessions every morning, text messages throughout the day and hour long phone conversations before bed became a daily routine for me and Leland.

I was starting to be ok with him being in Kona and me in Honolulu. Not that I didn't wish he was here with me every day but it was getting easier as the days passed.

Leland had been gone just over a week, it was Saturday and sitting next to pool with my feet in the water. The kids were in the pool playing. Duane Lee sat down next to me.

"You miss him don't you?" He asked.

"More than you know. But it is getting easier."

"That is one of the bad things about living in Hawaii, the island hopping sucks."

"Yeah it does."

Duane Lee hugged me and we both sat there watching the kids play. Duane Lee and I started spending more time together at the house and at the office. I viewed him as big brother and he thought of me as another little sister.


	14. Chapter 14 Leland is Back!

**You know the drill…I don't own DTBH…I just love Leland.**

**Leland is back…YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Some hotness for you all. ;-) This kind of long but I know you all still love me.**

**Review! **

_Chapter 14 Leland is Back_

Halloween was quickly approaching and Leland and I hadn't been on the same island together in almost three weeks. We decided that he would fly in for a long weekend since Halloween was on Saturday.

The plan was to take the kids trick-or-treating and then the "big kids" would be going out since it was Cecily's 18th birthday the week before Halloween. I was super excited to see Leland.

I had already picked out my costume, it was pink fairy outfit and I found the perfect spiked heels to go with it. Cecily had decided on blue fairy costume. The guys were refusing to dress up. That was ok because Cecily and I didn't care if they did or not because we were.

Monday though Wednesday seemed to drag on for me. Thursday finally came. I was skipping working at the office on Thursday and Friday, so Leland and I could spend time together.

Leland's flight was supposed to land at 1pm. So I left the house around noon. I wanted to wear something cute. I picked out a light blue sundress and silver ballet flats, since I would probably be running down the airport, no heels today.

I waited for Leland. I was bouncing up and down on my heels. I heard them announce his flight had landed on the runway. I looked up to see him coming towards me, he had sunglasses on and his backpack.

I took off running towards him. He saw me and started walking more quickly. He stopped and put his sunglasses on his head and held his arms out to me. I jumped into his arms; my feet dangling off the ground and covered his face and neck in kisses. We went to baggage claim and grabbing his bag, I never let go of his hand. I felt like if I let go, he would disappear. I handed him my keys and let him drive.

I thought we were going towards the house or perhaps his apartment but he was headed to the top of the parking garage at the airport. It was dark and pretty empty at the top.

"Come on," he said pulling me into the back seat with him.

I bumped my knee on the console. But we were both in the backseat of my car with me on my knees straddling his hips.

"I can't wait; I have to have you now." He whispered in my ear.

He slid his hands up my dress and grabbed my butt with both hands and grinded my center into his obvious erection. I wasted no time pulling him out of his pants and stroking him. He slid down in the seat some, pushed my panties to the side and positioned himself at my opening. I think he was going take it slow but I pushed myself all the way down on his erection taking it all inside me in one swift movement and closed my eyes.

"Damn Maddie." He hissed at me "That was hot."

He started lifted me up and down on his cock using my hips. I could feel is thumbs pressing it my hip bone.

"I feel like I am in high school again." He said between moans.

"I wouldn't know. I never did this in high school." I said honestly.

"I did more than once."

Typical guy response I thought.

A couple more thrusts and we were both cumming. I fell into his waiting arms and kissed his neck.

We were in the front seat of the SUV headed home, when Leland looked at me panicked.

"What?" I asked concerned I did something.

"Fuck," he said pounding on the steer wheel.

"What?" I shouted at him as pulled up to stop light.

"I forgot a condom." He said not looking at me.

I was biting my lip trying not to laugh. "That is why you are so upset, I thought I did something wrong."

"No it is my fault."

"What if I told you I fixed that little problem?"

"Huh?"

"I talked to Beth and she recommended her gyno and I got him to put me on birth control." Leland immediately looked relieved.

"Really?" he asked like he still didn't believe me.

I pulled up my dress and showing him the patch on my hip.

"I can never remember to take the pills so he put me on the patch kind, I just have change on Sunday of every week."

"I think I love you more." He said with another sigh of relief.

"I planned on tell you but everything happened so fast."

"It is fine, I am glad you took that step, it makes me feel better. Condoms can be so unreliable and I tend to forget as you can see."

Beth had picked the kids up from school. She had already planned on me staying the night at the apartment with Leland. Duane Lee was in the living room playing video games. But we could careless that he was there.

We headed straight for his bedroom. We had sex a few more times that night including when he woke me up in the middle of the night and once in the morning. But mostly he held me tight and we talked until we fell asleep.

The sunlight had started peeking though the window blind, I made mental note to buy some curtains to stop that from happening. Leland was on his back and I was lying on my side with my head on Leland's chest. I pulled the covers over my head, silently begging the morning to go away.

Leland was awake to apparently because he was playing with my hair.

"Good morning," he said kissing me.

I snuggled closer to him and closed my eyes.

"Hey I almost forgot I got you something." He said sitting up.

"You don't have to buy me gifts all the time."

"Guys are supposed to spoil their girls and I saw it and thought of you." I sat up while he grabbed his backpack and started digging though it. "I know it is in here, I put it in here so I would loose it."

After a couple more minutes of digging around he found whatever it was. He grabbed my foot and put something around my ankle and kissed the top of my foot. It was silver anklet bracelet with a dolphin hanging off the clasp.

"It is so cute, thanks baby." I said hugging him.

"The dolphin reminded me of you and your love for water."

"I'll never take it off, thank you so much."

Leland and I stayed in bed most of the day until it was time to get the kids ready to go out. The kids were so excited about going trick-or-treating. Cecily and I couldn't wait to get over with. We took the kids out about 6pm before it got dark. We were gone almost two hours and the guys would be there at 9pm. So we were behind. I ushered the kids inside, Beth took over candy duty while I took a shower.

Cecily was already in her costume when I got out the shower. She looked so cute. I hurried trying to get my hair dyed. I was so going to be late. I was trying to apply my makeup while Beth curled my hair and piled them on top of my head with bobby pins. I really loved the cute updo look. She sprayed it with pink glitter hairspray to match my costume. I thanked her Beth is lifesaver. I was still in a t-shirt and shorts when the guys arrived. But at least my hair and makeup was done.

I run down the hallway, gave Leland a quick kiss and ran to get into my costume. I finally was in my costume. I grabbed my shoes and headed towards the guys.

Duane Lee, Jason and Leland where sitting in the living room waiting for Cecily and I. I sat down on the floor and started putting my shoes on. I had my foot bent behind me trying to fasten my shoe. Jason was leaned over looking at me.

"What?" I looked at him then Leland.

"First off cute panties," I looked down and my pink panties were showing from where my skirt was so short, I tried to pull it down, "Second, flexible much." Jason replied laughing.

"Thanks and wouldn't you like to know." I said winking at him. Duane Lee and Leland were laughing.

Leland helped me off floor and I handed him my ID, cash, and iphone. He laughed at me.

"Like this outfit has pockets and I don't want to keep up with them all night." I told him kissing his cheek. He stuck them his pocket and put his sunglasses on.

"Ready to go my little fairy." He asked holding his arm out to me.

Once in the SUV I found out that Duane Lee had be DD because he lost at some video game. He was not happy about and it made me laugh. Not that we were going to tell Dog and Beth that we would be drinking. I am pretty sure they would approve of that.

Jason and Cecily had picked the club since we needed one that was under 21 since Cecily just turned 18 but still served alcohol. The moment we walked in, I felt at home minus the strippers. We quickly found a booth in the back. It was me in between Duane Lee and Leland who was on the outside. Cecily and Jason were across the table.

"Happy Halloween," our waitress said putting napkins on the table, "I am Emily, what can I get you all?" she said smiling. I smiled back, I remember those days.

The guys all ordered a beer, I ordered two amaretto sours. Duane Lee looked at me funny but I shrugged. When she brought us our drink orders, I waited until our waitress was gone and handed one to Cecily. Her eyes lit up and she giggled.

"What the hell, Madison?" Duane Lee asked me.

"Shut up DL, it is her birthday; a couple wont hurt her and don't tell me you didn't drink before you were of age."

"We all did but that is my little sister."

"Ignore him and enjoy." I told Cecily.

The music had started blurring though the speakers and I was starting to feel more and more at home.

"I need four shots." I said to our waitress as she walked by.

"Like body shots?" Jason said with huge grin, "I never got mine."

I turned bright red and buried my face in Leland's shoulder. Duane Lee was cracking up laughing. I wanted to crawl under the table. I wasn't really prepared to tell Cecily about the night the guys did body shots off me and my former roommate. I looked at Leland for helped.

"What is so funny? I feel like I missed an inside joke or something." Whined Cecily as the shots came.

"Just something that happened on my birthday, the guys took me to a strip club and our waitress was super hot and we did body shots for my birthday. It took me months to get her out of my head actually I don't think I ever will." Leland replied squeezing my hand and winking at me.

Cecily smiled I think she figured out that I as waitress from that night.

Duane Lee had distant look on his face; I knew the conversation had just reminded him of Jordan. I felt bad for him. I nudged Leland. He stood up. I looked at Duane Lee.

"Hey DL," he looked at me with sadness in his eyes "Dance with me?" I held my hand out to him.

He shrugged and took my hand. I lead him out on the dance floor. Duane Lee and I danced for a couple of songs. Jason and Cecily had joined us at that point. Leland was standing at the edge of the dance floor watching everyone. Sometimes he was too shy for his own good.

I walked over to him, I grabbed his belt and pulled into on the dance floor, I looked back at him and dropped all the way to the floor and slowly came back up making sure to tease him. I could see Duane Lee and Jason along with several guys and girls in the club looking at me. I giggled.

"Damn baby girl, are you trying to kill me tonight?" He asked me as he started to dance close to me.

Duane Lee leaned into a whispered to me and Leland, "You can take the girl out of the club but you can't take the club out of the girl."

We spent most of the night on the dance floor. At closing time, I was in the parking lot but was having trouble walking in my shoes; maybe I was drunker than I thought.

"Damn shoes and wings." I whined pulling off my fairy wings and shoes. Leland just laughed at me, ok maybe I had too much to drink.

Duane Lee dropped Cecily off at the house, and then dropped Jason off his house down the street. I was asleep by the time we got to the apartment. Leland carried me inside along with my wings and shoes. I woke up the next morning with massive headache.

I wondered into the living room, Leland and Duane Lee was playing a video game on the television. I plopped down on the couch and put my head in Leland's lap. He kissed my head and kept playing.

Duane Lee's phone kept going off with text messages and he would pause the game to answer then which was getting on Leland's nervous. So they stopped playing and Leland cuddled me on the couch.


	15. Chapter 15 Rainy Day Fun

**First off you all know the drill. I don't own DTBH.**

**Next sorry it took so long. I haven't been writing as much. But I am planning on getting a laptop so maybe I will be able to write more then. **

**No steamy chapter here, but we need the storyline. It leads to stuff lol. One coming soon tho I promise.**

**Thanks for all the comments. They make me smile. **

_Chapter 15 Rainy Day Fun  
_

Before I knew it was time for Leland to go back to Kona. I did much better this time. He said goodbye to me at the house but I didn't cry. I knew we could make it though it this time.

Since Cecily just turned eighteen and wanted to make extra money for college, she was pretty much in charge of the younger kids now. I would take over full time at the office, since Wesley wanted to go part time. I was ok with this; I would still help with the kids in the morning and be there when bounties went long. But I am mainly in the office now.

The production crew was calling every day seeing when they could start taping again. So, it had been decided we go tape in Kona over Thanksgiving break, so all the kids could come. The plan was leave Friday before thanksgiving after we picked up the kids from school. This meant we had about two and half weeks until we would be leaving.

In meantime, the camera crew would be taping at the main office, even though Leland wouldn't be there. They were going to get some footage of Dog, Duane Lee and Youngblood.

It was normal day at the office; I was sitting at my desk. Everyone had just come in with the fugitive and was getting ready to take him to jail. I glanced up and Jeff the camera guy was staring at me again. I smiled and started working on some files for the court, while they took the guy to jail.

I was typing away when I heard yelling from the parking lot. I ran out the back door to see what was going on. It was pouring down rain. Duane Lee and bunch of the neighborhood kids were out in the parking lot playing in the rain. He really was a big kid. I stood there and laughed.

Duane Lee ran over to me. "Come join the fun Maddie." He said reaching out for my hand.

"I don't think so." I said stepping back.

He grabbed me threw me over his shoulder and headed out into the rain. I was kicking and screaming. He was laughing. He sat me down on my feet.

"See Maddie playing in the rain is fun." He laughed.

I smacked him on the chest, "Thanks now I am all wet."

"But you are so cute all wet." He said turning to walk away.

When he turned his back, I ran and jumped on his back and wrapped my legs around his waist. He tried to shake me off but I held on tighter. He sat on me on the hood of the SUV and detangled my legs from around him.

"So we are playing that way, hmmm?" He asked grabbing my hands and started tickling me.

I was screaming and trying to wiggle away. The rain was still coming down and the hood of the SUV was slippery, so I had my fists full of shirt trying not to fall. I was trying to get away but I couldn't he just held my hands tighter. I was laughing and screaming for help.

The thunder started to crash and there was lightening in the distance.

"Come on kids before you get struck with lightening" Beth yelled. She was at the backdoor holding up towels.

Duane Lee helped me off the SUV and held my hand as we walked to the backdoor. The camera crew had captured us playing in the rain. I was standing at the back door. That is when I looked down and noticed that my light pink shirt was almost she though now that is was wet. I crossed my arms but it was too late, Duane Lee was already staring, when I looked at him. He laughed and mumbled sorry. I pushed him.

I ran back out to my car and grabbed my spare set of clothes out the trunk, in this family you never know where you will end up at night. Duane Lee had pulled off his wet shirt and was digging though his bag for another one. I had kicked off my wet shoes.

He had disappeared into the bathroom, apparently to change pants. I was waiting outside, tapping my foot. I glanced up and the cameras were still taping. I rolled my eyes. Duane Lee came out of the bathroom finally.

"Its all yours." He said holding the door open.

"Thanks" I said walking pass him into the bathroom.

He smacked my butt. I jumped, glared at him and slammed the door in his face. I could hear laughing from the outside of the door.

"She is so cute when she angry." I heard him telling the camera man. "We are so luck to have her around the office; she really brightens this place up."

I had to smile at the sweet stuff he was saying about me. I quickly pulled out change of clothes from my bag. I emerged from the bathroom in pair of jean and t-shirt. I ran up to Duane Lee and hugged him.

"Thanks for the nice comments about me. It makes me feel like I really belong here." I kissed him on his cheek.

"You do belong here, baby girl, and don't let anyone tell you don't." He said grabbing my hand and pulling towards the front of the office.

Everyone one else was sitting on the couches in the front office. I planned on going back to my desk but Duane Lee sat down one of the recliners and pulled me down on his lap. I giggled.

"What are you trying to hide this time?" I laughed remembering the last time he pulled me down on his lap.

He laughed apparently remembering that night too, "Nothing I just thought you should join the conversation."

"Sure, whatever you say."

Dog had decided since the bust went so quick and it was still early in the day to go after another one since everyone was still suited up and pumped. I jumped up to grab a couple of files for Dog.

"Here's one that didn't appear yesterday. I was really surprised about this one. He is one of the guys that always check in everyday, so when I found out that he missed court yesterday I was surprised. "

"So you talk to him everyday?" Dog asked.

"Yeah I talk to him everyday on his lunch break, he is working construction on one of the new hotels. But he didn't call today or yesterday."

"Since he knows you, we are going to have you call him, don't mention the court thing, tell him he forgot to fill out a page of the application and you want get cleared up before Dog finds out."

I nodded. I sat on the floor with phone in lap. It rang twice.

"Hey Steve, this Madison with Da Kine Bail Bonds, I was going over some files and you didn't fill out one of the pages. Do you think we could met up and fill it out?....Yeah I don't how we missed a page but we did and I don't want Dog to found out that I messed up especially since I just started full time….haha yeah that would suck, I really like it here…oh…yeah…I can met you anywhere….you are staying at the Motel 6 by the airport Room 2101….ok….thanks sweetie…see you in hour."

I hung up the phone, everyone was smiling at me. "Do I do ok?" I asked.

"You did great, so what did he say?" asked Dog.

"He isn't work today because of the rain, the foreman has put them all up in the Motel 6 by the airport just incase the rain stops today. He is in 2101. I think he may have been drinking because he was flirting and slurry his words. But I told him I would meet him in an hour."

"Ok, here is what we are going to do. Get the application and take one of the pages out and re-staple it with a blank one. We are going have Madison go to the door and have start filling out the paper and then we will take him down. Do you think you can do that?" Dog told everyone then looked at me.

"So I am going alone to the door?"

"Technically yes but we have the place surrounded, you won't be any danger." Dog told me.

"We got your back baby." Duane Lee said.

I nodded, I was nervous but I was happy to help. I went to get my shoes back on since I was still barefooted. Beth met me at the back room.

"You don't have to do this. Dog forgets that never everyone is born with the bounty hunter gene."

"No it is fine. I want help."

"Ok if you say so."

I was nervous the whole ride to Motel 6. I wished Leland was here, I always felt safer with him around. But I couldn't wait to tell him that I got to go on bounty.

"Ok, we are going let out; we are going to surround the place, when Duane Lee gives the signal that is your cue to knock." I nodded as Beth told what to do and handed me the now blank application.

I walked up to door and waited for the Youngblood and Duane Lee to get into position. Duane Lee nodded to me that was the signal. I knocked on the door, the camera crew followed at distance.

Steve answered, "Hey beautiful." He slurred

"Hi, here is the application," I said holding it up "as you can see we missed page three."

"Yeah I guess we did." He said rubbing back of his head.

"Yep sure did, but we can take care of that right now," I said holding up a pen.

He took the pen and application and started writing on it, using the door frame.

"Shit the pen isn't work," He said. "Come on in, I have one on the table."

He went inside. I glanced back. Duane Lee and Youngblood run forward. I stepped out of the way. Beth high fived me.

"Freeze, motherf**ker" yelled Youngblood as him and Duane Lee tackled him to ground.

"What did I do?" Steve asked but no one answered.

"Search him" yelled Dog

"Man, what did I do?" Steve kept asking.

Youngblood and Duane Lee pulled the guy up. "You failed to appear yesterday, brah, and the judge issued a warrant for your arrest."

"My court date is next week."

"No it was yesterday."

"No Madison, tell them my court date is next week." He said as they brought him outside.

"Sorry, but they are right your court date was yesterday."

"I didn't know I swear. I thought it was next week."

I looked at Beth as they put Steve in the SUV, "I feel bad, I really don't think he knew."

She laughed, "Maybe you are supposed to be bounty hunter, you first bust and you already feel sorry for the guy. Madison you will be one of us before the year is up."

"Haha thanks. But I am serious, can we help him?"

"Yeah we will probably rebond him."

I got in the SUV, I felt proud of myself. As soon as we were back at the office, I ran to the bathroom and called Leland.

"Hey sweetie, guess what?"

"What?"

"I went on bounty today with the guys and I got to help capture the guy."

"What?" Leland screamed. "You did what?"

"Why are you yelling? I thought you would be excited like I was."

"Why would be excited they put you in danger?"

"I wasn't in danger; I knocked on a door and moved out of the way so DL and Youngblood could take him down."

"I don't want you go out there especially without me there protect you. It is a dangerous job we have."

"I wasn't in danger and I wanted to help."

"I know you want to help. Just time make sure I am there."

"Ok, next time I will make sure you are here."

"Thank you. But anyway did you have fun?"

"Yes, it was such a rush. I can understand why you guys love it so much."

"I wish I could have seen you, I bet you were glowing from your first capture. It is major rush especially the big ones."

"It was all caught on film, so I am sure you will see it. But I have to go; I bet everyone is looking for me. But I had to call you."

"Ok baby girl. Talk to you tonight. I love you."

"Love you too."

I joined everyone else on the couches.

"First off, great job Madison, you have a little bit of bounty hunter in you after all. You will do well with a little training." Dog said smiling at me. I blushed. "Next let's get home to the kids. I am sure they want here how their Madison got to hunt the bad guy today."


	16. Chapter 16 Big Island Bound

**I know it has been forever since I posted. I am so sorry. Please forgive me. Thanks for all the great reviews, they make me smile. I am getting more and more readers everyday. You ladies rock! **

**As you know I don't own DTBH just love Leland. **

**I got the ideal for the chapter title from Leland; he posts "Big Island Bound" on his Twitter when he is headed back to Kona. **

_Chapter 16 Big Island Bound_

It was already the Friday before Thanksgiving and our flight to Kona was leaving at 5:30pm. We had all the kids packed; I just had to finish packing up my stuff. Dog went to get the kids from school, while Beth and I started loading the luggage. It is crazy how much luggage it takes to stay one week on another island.

Finally, we going to met Dog and the kids at the airport. The camera crew was flying out with us. I wasn't too happy about that but there wasn't much I could do about it. Beth had promised she would distract them later so I could spend sometime with Leland. I don't know what I do without Beth sometimes.

It was 4:45pm, when we pulled into the airport parking lot. I grabbed each of the kids backpack and started putting new activity books, paper and pencils in them. We checked all the baggage and headed to the gate. Dog was handing out plane tickets. I was sitting in the middle of the floor with the kids. My phone started vibrating.

It was text message from Leland: _Can't wait to see my little fairy_

_See ya in about 45 mins._

_I'll be here with open arms_

We finally board the flight. I personally hate flying and I hadn't done since leaving Kentucky. I, however, was practically bouncing in my seat waiting for take off. I was anxious to see Leland.

Duane Lee was next to the window, me in the middle and Bonnie Jo on the other side of me; she wanted to sit next to me.

The flight attendant come over the speaker and started the usual announce about buckling your seatbelt. I buckled mine and made sure Bonnie Jo had hers buckled. I noticed the camera people had their cameras on me. What was so interesting about me all a sudden? I shrugged.

At take off, I freaked out and went to grab the armrest but grabbed Duane Lee's arm instead. He took my hand into his and squeezed. I held onto him for dear life. Bonnie Jo was clapping while I was freaking out.

I was finally calm, so I let go of Duane Lee hand. "Sorry hate take-off and landing actually so beware at landing, I may need you again."

He smiled, "Anytime."

I watched all the kids in their seats; they were sharing their activity books with each other. I glad they liked them. I tried to find something they would like. I dozed off for about ten minutes of the flight. I woke up to Bonnie Jo shaking me asking me how to spell a word.

A couple of minutes later the flight attendant announced we were being landing soon. I glanced at Duane Lee, he held his hand out. I smiled and grabbed a hold. I closed my eyes tight and held my breathe, I was probably squeezing his hand a little too tight. When the plane finally stopped on the run way, I looked at him and his knuckles were white.

"Sorry" I said letting go.

"It is all good." He said flexing his hand, trying to regain feeling.

It was like a chain of Chapman though the airport. I had my backpack on, so I was holding Gary's and Bonnie's hand. Beth had her rolling carry on and Travis' hand. Dog and Duane Lee were in front of us and the camera crew where behind us, probably taping, I didn't really care. I was talking to the kids walking though the airport when I looked up and saw him standing there waiting at baggage claim.

He had on jeans and fitted white t-shirt and his sunglasses on his head. Why did he look so damn cute with his sunglasses on his head?

Bonnie noticed him too, because she squeezed my hand and smiled at me.

"Shhhhh." I whispered to her. She smiled bigger, she loved being in on the secret.

Our eyes locked and his raised one eyebrow at me. I giggled.

We gathered the luggage and headed out the airport. I was walking alone the kids had run ahead something about a fountain. I was watching the camera closely but they didn't seem want to stop filming anytime soon. I thought about an escape plan.

"Hey anyone know where the restroom is?" I asked, staring at Leland. Beth looked at me knowingly.

"Come on I will show you." Leland sprinted off towards the inside of airport.

I took my backpack off and handed it to Duane Lee. I had to run to catch up with him, I looked back and the camera weren't following us, thank goodness.

He rounded the corner of the information center. I stopped to see where he gone, he grabbed me and pushed me against the wall and attacked me with kisses. I wrapped my arms around his neck and gave into his kisses. I had missed him so much. He had is hands in my hair, pulling my lips closer to his.

He pulled back from kissing my lips and kissed the tip of my nose, "Hey baby girl."

"Hey handsome."

"Good thinking about the restroom."

"Hehe, yeah, it was the first thing that popped in my head."

I buried my face in his shoulder. He held me close. I never wanted to let go. I could stay in his arms forever. I leaned up and kissed him again.

"Come on, we better get back out there before they send a search party." He said pulling me towards the door.

Beth was waiting for us at the exit of the airport. When she saw us she started walking towards the parking lot. She was alone, so grabbed Leland's hand. He looked down at our hands and squeezed mine. I let go of his hand when I could see everyone loading up the rental SUVs.

I took my place in the back of one of the SUVs and waited for everyone to join. A camera crew didn't join us in the SUV. I looked though the back glass, the camera crew was loading up a van and getting in. Just then Leland climbed in besides me. I tried to contain my excitement but I practically flung myself in his arms.

Beth got in the driver seat of the SUV, we were in. She smiled.

"I promise I get you guys some alone time. Just try and to keep it PG in the backseat."

I laughed, "Thanks Beth."

I snuggled close to Leland; he put his arm around me and held me close to his side. I slid my hand up under his shirt and traced his abs with the fingertips. He shivered and kissed my hair.

We were staying at Hilton Waikoloa Village. It was amazedly beautiful hotel with water running though the middle of it. I was immediately in love with it.


	17. Chapter 17 Going Public

**Happy Valentine's Day Ladies! Since it Vday and we all need a little Leland love….here two chapters. The first leads to other things…second well you will see. *winks***

**I don't own DTBH…Just wish Leland was my Valentine. **

_Chapter 17 Going Public_

I ended up with my own room because the kids had connecting room with Dog and Beth. I was not complaining it was big king size room with beautiful view of the pool and courtyard. Duane Lee was across from me.

The camera crew was at the end of the hallway. I went to talk to Duane Lee. They tried to follow me into his room but I smiled at them and closed the door.

"I need your help."

"Ok"

"Can you make sure that everyone thinks that Leland is spending the night in your room tonight?

"Yeah but I don't understand."

"I want everyone to think he is your room but actually he is going to sneak over to my room when everyone goes to bed. Then, in the morning we are going act like he was with you all night."

"Oh I see. Yeah I'll help."

"Thanks, you are best big brother a girl could ask for."

I left Duane Lee's room and headed towards the other room. We had decided to order pizza and have a family movie night in Beth's and Dog's room. I was sitting in the floor with the kids sipping my soda. One of the production people came in room followed by Duane Lee and Leland

"Hey Lacie." Beth said. "Boys?" she said in questioning tone. They both shrugged and looked at Lacie.

"Hey can I have second to talk about something?" She glanced at the kids.

"I will take them to my room." I said jumping up.

"Actually it involves you too, Madison." Lacie said.

"Cec, can you take the kids to Madison's room?" Beth asked. Cecily nodded as I handed her my key.

Lacie waited for the kids to leave, then she turned to Beth, Dog, Duane Lee, Leland and I.

"The camera crew has brought it to my attention that they have been catching some footage that might implicate a new relationship the show." Lacie began.

I glanced at Beth. Leland and I had been careful of the cameras.

"I just wonder if this was something that we needed to address or what." Lacie said looking at me then Beth.

I stared at her, "What footage are you referring to, may I ask?"

"I can saw you all the DVD I was given if you like." She said digging in her bag.

"Yes we would love to see." said Beth.

Lacie put the DVD in the in room player. I sat on the bed next to Beth. Duane Lee and Leland were leaning up against the wall. When the DVD stared, I totally started cracking up.

It was the footage of the day I had migraine, when we were playing in the rain, this evening on the plane and me going into Duane Lee's room about thirty minutes ago.

I was holding my sides laughing; Lacie was staring at me apparently confused.

"You think I am having relationship with Duane Lee?" I asked Lacie.

"Well you tell me but you two look cozy." She said.

I looked at Beth she nodded; I looked at Dog he nodded too. I looked at Leland last and he smiled and nodded.

"Well Lacie, I can honestly tell you that I not having relationship with Duane Lee, I consider him a brother."

"Well that is good to know." She said turning to leave.

"Hey Lacie," I said "But I think you should know that I am seeing Leland."

She looked at Leland with a shocked look on her face; he walked over to me and grabbed my hand.

"It is true; we have been hiding it from the camera for almost six months. So I think your production crew was focusing on the wrong brother apparently."

Lacie looked shocked. "So I take we are going public with this."

"I think we just did," replied Beth.

"Ok, I am sorry about the confusion." Lacie said. "I will let you get back to your family time. I will see at the Kona office in the morning."

Lacie left and closed the door behind her. I looked at Duane Lee and we both started cracking up.

"I can't believe they thought something was going between us." He laughed nudging me with his elbow.

The kids joined everyone back in Beth's and Dog's room. Leland was sitting on the floor with his back to the bed. I smiled at him and laid my head in his lap. He was twirling my hair with his finger. I could tell something was on his mind.

He leaned down and whispered to me, "Let's get out of here and take a walk."

"Ok." I smiled at him, sitting up.

I glanced at Beth who was asleep on Dog's shoulder.

"We will be back." I said to Dog. He nodded.

Leland didn't really say much the whole time we were in the elevator. I was starting to feel nervous. He grabbed my hand and led me to down the sidewalk towards the water that ran though the hotel. It was already dark and the water was lit by lights around the bottom.

"Leland, what is wrong?" I asked taking his face in my hands.

"I don't know really, it just seems like we got pushed into going public. I don't want you to feel like we have to. If you are not ready to do this, we can back off for awhile." He said taking my hands into his.

"What are you saying? You don't want to be with my anymore." I felt like I had been punched in the stomach.

"No, I am not saying that but if you don't want to be with me, I would understand." He said looking down at our hands.

"Leland Blaine Chapman, you look at me and you listen good. I love you more than anything on this planet. I couldn't imagine my world if it didn't have you in. I never thought I would move to Hawaii and fall in love again. From the moment I saw you walk in the club, I knew I had to have you in my life. I would never want to be without you, cameras or not."

"I am so glad you said that, I don't think I could live without you either. I need you in my life, Madison. I just don't want to share you with cameras."

"The cameras are just a small part of the big picture. I think it will be nice not have sneak around all the time. I can actually hold you hand now and be around more."

"I guess it will be nice not have to sneak around and pretend there is nothing going between us. All though the sneaking around makes everything hotter." He said raising one eye brow at me.

"We can still sneak around; the cameras don't need to see everything." I replied winking at him.

He sat down on the bench next to the water and pulled me down on his lap and kissed me. I wasn't really sure about all this but no matter what I meant what I said; I couldn't live in world that Leland wasn't in.

"This place is so beautiful." I said burring my head in his neck.

"I figured you like it here. This is where dad and Beth got married." Leland smiled at me, "It was beautiful ceremony."

My mind wondered to Leland standing next to the water just like Dog had on the episode and me coming down the steps in a white wedding gown. I nuzzled my face further in his neck, trying to clear my thoughts. Leland tightened his grip on me and pulled me closer.

"Leland?"

"Yes?" He said as if I was pulling him out of day dream too.

"Will you stay the night with me?"

"Like you have to ask me twice, there isn't anywhere I would rather be."

"Meet me in my room at 10; I have to get the kids to bed first." I said handing him the spare key.

"Oh so we are still sneaking around."

"Of course! I don't want everyone knowing I have hot Bounty Hunter in my room." I winked.

"Oh should I come later then or will you be finished him before ten?"

"Whatever, you know you are my Bounty Hunter, baby."

I turned to leave. He grabbed my hand and pulled me into his arms and kissed me. I totally lost myself in that kiss, he put so passion behind it, and I was almost weak at the knees. He pulled away and let go.

"See you at ten." He said turning and walking away the opposite way I was headed.

I shook my head and headed back into the hotel to check on everyone else and get things ready for tonight.


	18. Chapter 18 Candles

**I don't own DTBH…just wish I had Leland.**

**This is the second chapter I promised for today.**

**Here is a steamy chapter for you all. Happy Vday Ladies. Don't you wish you had Leland doing this to you for Vday. *winks***

**Reviews are love. **

_Chapter 18 Candles_

I made my way back up to our floor. All the kids were already in bed expect Cecily who was in the hallway with Duane Lee.

"I still can't get over they thought we were an item." Duane Lee said as I sat down next to Cecily in the hallway.

"Like I said before I can see where they got it from. We do spend a lot time together and you are always tickling me or holding my hand or calling me babe."

"Yeah but it doesn't mean anything. I tickle Cecily and call her babe. That doesn't mean I am having relationship with her."

"This is true but she is your sister and I am outsider than moved into the family very quickly."

"You were never an outsider, and the only reason you moved in so fast was because you were meant to be one of us. The Chapmans are like that we found someone similar to us that we can trust and you are family. You know I view you as little sister and I don't mean anything when I tickle you or grab your hand right?"

"I know and so does Leland or else I think he would kick your ass. But I think he is glad I have you take care of me when he can't."

"Please….I could so take him."

"Sure you can," I said laughing. "But if you will excuse me I have date to get ready for." Cecily followed me into my room.

I went to take shower while I sent her on mission to find some things I needed. I shaved everything, no stubble to ruin tonight. I was in my robe, moisturizing my legs when Cecily returned with two large bags.

"I got every unscented candle I could find, I hope that is enough." She said unloading the bag on the table in the room.

"Thanks Cecily, I think that is plenty I want some romantic lightening, not to burn the hotel down."

She laughed and hugged me, "Have fun tonight, I will get the kids up and to breakfast in the morning."

"Thanks, you are the best." I told her as she left.

I glanced at the clock 9:15p, I was starting to get nervous. I went to the bathroom and grabbed the outfit I brought for tonight. It was black and lacy with pink trim and low cut to show lots of cleavage. It had matching black thong.

I brushed my hair out and applied some lip-gloss. I pulled my robe on, went to close the curtains, and lit the candles. My hand was shaking as I lit them. I turned all the lights in the room. I glanced at the clock, 9:50p.

I took off my robe, pulled down the covers to be the bed and climbed in. I lay on my back, my stomach, my side; I felt like porn star, this was not going as planned. I climbed off the bed and decided to stand in the center of the room.

I was smoothing out my hair when I heard the click of the door unlocking. He was outside the door. I took a deep breath.

I put my hands behind my back and smiled innocently as Leland pushed the door open. He took one-step in the room and froze. His eyes were huge.

"Damn baby girl." He said stepping forward and letting the door slam shut. I smiled at him as he closed the distance between us.

"You look and smell amazing." He said trailing his fingers down my arm.

I leaned in, slid my hands under his shirt, and started kissing his neck as he kicked off his shoes. He was pulling off his socks while I stood there looking at him.

How did I end up with him, as mine was all I could wonder? Leland was looking at me with the same look.

I grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled him close to me. I pulled his shirt off and threw it behind me as he kissed and licked my neck and valley between my breasts. He scooped me up and laid me down on the edge of the bed. My feet were dangling off the edge. I watched him kneel between my legs. He grabbed my foot and kissed my ankle and smiled up at me when noticed still had my ankle bracelet on.

"I told you I would never take it off." I said staring back down at him.

He kissed my inner ankle, dropped it, and grabbed the other one kissing it the same way. The kissed his way up my leg and kissed the back of knee. I was wiggling with anticipation and goose bumps had broken out all over my body.

I closed my eyes and leaned back into the mattress, savoring every kiss my inner thighs. Leland slid his hands up under my nightie and hooked his fingers into the side of my thong; I was biting my lower lip staring down at him, when he pulled it slowly down my thighs. He had the smirk that I loved on his face.

I was staring at him when he leaned in and licked my outer folds. I fell back and closed my eyes. That is when I felt the ball of tongue ring on my clit. He was licking it in small circles. It was driving me crazy. I was trying to stay still but my hips were moving on the own accord.

I was moaning his name as he thrust those two fingers into me and assaulted my clit at the same time. I grabbed his braid and wrapped it around my hand. I slid my foot between his legs and started rubbing his already obvious erection with the top of my foot. It sounded like he growled against my clit.

I could feel myself getting closer. Apparently Leland felt this too because he started thrusting his fingers into me harder and slowed his licking to drive me crazy. He started nibbling on my clit and then gently bit down as he thrust his fingers into me. That was all it took, I fell over the edge and came screaming his name.

He pulled his fingers out, sat back on his knees, and looked at me. I was still coming down from it all. I sat up and stared at him. I slid down off the bed, straddled his lap, and started kissing his neck. I could feel his erection on my inner thighs. I reached down and start stroking him though his pants.

He moaned and grabbed my hand, "It is not nice tease your man."

I giggled. He grabbed the bottom of my nightie and pulling it over my head. My bare breasts were in his face, not that he was complaining. He took one of the nipples in mouth and teased the other with fingers.

"Leland…" I whimpered.

I couldn't take much more. I stood up and crawled on to the bed. I laid on my side and stared at Leland. He stared back at me as he stood up.

"Baby…you have way too many clothes on; I think they need to go." I told him pointing to his pants.

He unbuttoned his pants and let them fall on the floor. He was going commando apparently today because he erection was standing proud waiting to be touched by me. I leaned over, grabbed him in my hand, and stroked him. He moaned and leaned in to my touch.

"Baby…you are going to have stop that, or I will never make it inside you." I slowed my stroking but didn't let go. "Please baby I need to be in you." He almost whimpered.

It was so cute when he begged. I let go, positioned myself in front him on my knees, and wiggled my butt in front him.

"Ooooh! Does my naughty little fairy want to do it doggy style?" Leland said smacking my butt.

We have never done it doggy style. Usually he was on top or sometimes I was on top but never doggy style.

I wiggled my butt in front of him again. He positioned the head at my entrance, grabbed my hips, and pulled me back on his dick. We both moaned at the sensation. I waited for him to start thrusting.

I could tell he was so close to cumming already. But I had been teasing him most of the night. I looked back at him. He smirked at me, grabbed my hips, pulled out, and slammed back in. He begin thrusting in and out of me, he was doing it fast and hard. I could tell he was trying to hold out until I cum. I reached down and started rubbing my clit.

"Maddie…baby…I am so close…I need you to cum with me…please cum with me" He started begging me. I was close to. I started pushing back against him with every thrust. "Damn it baby…I am going to cum."

I wiggled my hips in my circular motion, which must have pushed him over the edge because I felt him spill inside me while he was moaning my name. He collapsed his head on my lower back.

"Sorry, I told you that I wouldn't last long." He said collapsing on the bed next to me and flopped on stomach.

I rolled my eyes at him and snuggled closer. He grabbed the covers and pulled them around us.


	19. Chapter 19 I know her

**First off I don't own DTBH you all know that by now!**

**I have awesome news: I got 100 Monkey tickets for the night of bday in my hometown on Louisville, KY. I am so excited about seeing Jackson!**

**I promise I didn't give up on this story. Real life has just got in the way. Hang in with me. Thanks for all the great reviews ladies!!!**

**Sorry it is filler chapter that leads to great things! Enjoy it! **

_Chapter 19 I know her!_

I felt like I just feel asleep when Leland's phone started ringing. He started searching the room the ringing phone, he finally found still in jean pocket. I rolled my eyes when showed me the caller id…it was Duane Lee. I looked at the clock it was 9am.

Apparently, everyone was already at breakfast and wondering where we were. I headed towards the shower as Leland promised Duane Lee we would be there in twenty minutes tops.

I hurried up with my shower and got dressed while Leland showered. I really wanted to ask him to join me but I knew we wouldn't be getting downstairs in twenty minutes if I started that.

I decided to wear something cute but casual today, so I went with jean skirt and pink fitted tee with my pink and white van skate shoes. I loved these shoes. Pulled my hair up in the front and was straightening it when, Leland emerged from the bathroom, with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. I smiled at him. He was digging around in his duffle for something to wear. He picked out a pair of gray cameo pants and gray t-shirt. He was sitting on the edge of the bed putting his socks on, when I straddled his lap.

"Lele…do you know I love you?"

"I heard something about that once but you can remind me if you want." He said pulling me down on top of him on the bed.

We immediately started kissing; his hands were under my skirt, grabbing at my butt. I was started to get turned on and I feel that he was too.

"Baby…we have to stop before we don't make downstairs with the rest of the crew." I said pressing my face into his shoulder. Then rolling off him and standing next to the bed.

"I know" he said as finished putting on his shoes and socks. "Later?"

"Umm yeah." I said.

I watched as he started braiding his hair into his signature hairstyle and twist the holder on the end. I grabbed my phone off the counter in the bathroom and shoved it in my back pocket.

"Ready?" Leland said holding his hand out to me.

"Yep let's get this show on the road."

We really were the last ones to make it to the dining room of the hotel for breakfast. I quickly slid into my chair next to Cecily. She smiled at me. Leland was at the breakfast buffet with Duane Lee and his dad.

"Good morning, everyone!" I said looking around the table.

I was talking to Cecily when Leland took his seat next to me. I noticed the camera crew at arrived. I tried not to look at them but I must have looked nervous because Leland took my hand under the table and whispered in my ear.

"Relax, just pretend they are not there."

I laughed, "Easy for you to say. You've done this before." I whispered back.

"Not really this all new to me too, let's take one day at time."

I nodded, stealing a piece of his bacon off his plate. The girls had decided to do some shopping and get our nails done while the boys did their own version of shopping at the police supply store. We planned on meeting back up this afternoon, so they could leave on bounty.

While we were out shopping with a camera crew I might add, we didn't really talk about much about me and Leland. Beth was mostly trying to get to buy more clothes and shoes. I had tons of shoes.

"Have you thought about where you are spending Christmas, Madison?" Beth asked me as we were trying on shoes.

I shrugged, "Hawaii I guess. I don't really plan on going home to Kentucky. The weather is so unpredictable there, it could snow and I may never get flight back."

"I think your boss;" she winked "would understand if you got snowed in."

"Yeah I am sure she would but I don't want to be gone longer than necessary."

"Ok, so I guess I need to add one more to the list of plane tickets."

"Plane tickets?" I said taking the shoe off and putting back in the box.

"Yep, it is Chapman tradition to spend Christmas in Colorado. So that means you are going too. Besides I think someone would be very lonely if you weren't there for Christmas."

"Say you will be coming, Christmas wouldn't be the same without you." Cecily said.

"Pleeeeeassse!" said Bonnie.

"How can I say no to that?"

"Awesome." Bonnie said flinging herself in my arms.

"I guess I am going to have to buy winter clothes now." I laughed. "I thought my freezing weather and snow days were over."

"Girl, we have plenty of time for that between now and Christmas."

We shopped most the day. I came back with way too many shoes and a couple more swimsuits. But I guess you can never have too many swimsuits when the ocean is so close. We headed back to the hotel meet the boys, so they could go out on bounties.

I dropped my stuff off in my room and wondered over to Dog and Beth's room. The kids had already climbed onto the bed and were watching a movie. Everyone else was out on the balcony, sitting around the table. Leland had his laptop out. I walked over to him and wrapped me arms around his neck.

"Missed you." I said kissing his cheek.

"Missed you too." He said taking my hand and kissing it. "I got you something."

"How many times do I have tell you, you don't have to buy stuff all the time."

"Whatever, here." He handed me a black shopping bag.

I reached in a pulled out pink flashlight, it was slender but heavy, like if you hit someone with it they would be getting up anytime soon.

I stared at Leland with a questioning look. "We got Beth one and knew if Lyssa and you saw it you would want one."

"Yeah you are probably right. A pink flashlight is kind of awesome…Thanks babe. Does this mean I get to go on more bounties and use my pink flashlight?"

Dog laughed. Leland replied with, "Perhaps."

I sat down in one the chair next to Beth and across from Leland and started playing with my flashlight.

"Ok here is today's girl." Leland said handing out wanted posters. I looked over at Beth's.

"I know her." I said, everyone looked at me.

"How do you know her?" Duane Lee asked. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, she works, well used to work at Voom-Voom, I don't know if she still there but she was when I was there. She went back Sky."

"Yep, it says right here on application exotic dancer and alas as Sky." Beth said taking the application from Leland's hand.

"Do you think she would still be there?" Beth asked.

"I don't know, perhaps. I could probably find out really easily just by going there, I used to work there remember?"

"I say we wait until the club opens tonight and send Madison in and let her look around." Duane Lee suggested.

"Sound like a good idea to me." Said Beth.

"I guess am going on bounty after all and it will be dark so my pretty pink flashlight will see soon action." I giggled, proud that Leland couldn't keep me at the hotel tonight while they went out, and after all I knew this place better than him.

There wasn't much we could do until dark. The club didn't even open until 8pm. So we had at least three or four hours to kill. Everyone had disappeared back inside.

I could hear Beth and Dog saying something about taking advantage of the pool with the kids. Duane Lee was going to watch football. Leland was at his laptop checking warrants. I wondered over to him and pushed his laptop closed and sat on the table in front of him.

"Baby…I was looking at something." He said trying to reach around and grab his laptop.

"Is it later yet?" I asked tugging on the end of his braid.

He took the hint and stood up and grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the door. Apparently forgetting we were not in my room.

"Leland, as much as I would love to play right now, this not my room." He looked around.

"Right." He said pulling me towards the hotel door. We were both running down the hall towards my room.

Clothes were flying everywhere as soon as we made it the room, we didn't even make it to the bed, we had sex right there on the floor in front of the door with me and top. I was exhausted by then and crawled back into bed for afternoon nap wrapped in Leland's arms.


	20. Chapter 20 Prepare for the Hunt

**You know the drill…I don't own DTBH…just 3 Leland.**

**I am trying to do updates. I know you all love the steamy ones but the next few don't have it in there. **

**This is first of few updates today. I am trying to make it up to you all. **

**Remember Reviews are love!**

_Chapter 20 Prepare for the Hunt_

I woke up on my own this time; I was lying on my back with Leland's head on my stomach. I glanced at the clock it was 6:45p. I knew we should probably get up and get dressed. Dog would want to do a briefing on Sky and get everyone pumped. I rubbed the back of Leland's neck.

"Lele…wake up we got to ready for tonight." He yawned and pulled the covers over his head. "Come on baby as soon as you get up and we get out there, the faster we can come back here."

He sat up and stretched. I started tracing the cross on his lower back. I loved all his tattoos. But my favorite one was the tribal on his arm but cross was close second. Leland stood up; I watched the sheet fall from waist. We were both still naked from the afternoon's sex session. Every part of his body was perfect to me.

"I am going to jump in the shower, care to join me?" He said raising his eyebrow at me.

I nodded and jumped off the bed, running ahead of him to shower. There was no time for shower sex, not that I don't think it crossed both of our minds. We were face to face staring in reach other eyes. He grabbed my body wash and started to wash me. I grabbed his and started washing him at the same time. It was cute little things like that made me fall in love with him all over again. I turned and started washing the soap off my body. Leland was behind me holding me tight and nuzzling my neck with his face.

The water was starting to turn cold, so I step out of the shower and wrapped myself in towel while Leland finished rinsing off. He turned off the water and stepped out of the shower as I handed him a towel. He wrapped it around his waist and pulled me into arms and started drying me off.

He paused and looked deep in my eyes, "I love you Madison."

When he said that way with me in his arms, drying me off it reminded me of the first time he told me he loved me on the beach.

"I love you." I said kissing his lips. I starting to get cold and shiver.

"Come on little fairy lets get you dressed before you freeze." He said letting me go. Leland had started calling me his little fairy since Halloween.

I smiled at him and ran off to get dressed. I put on my red halter and skirt set and my clear heels. After all I need to look the part going into the club. Leland came out of the bathroom wearing khaki pants and red Ed Hardy shirt. He looked amazing.

I was sitting on the counter in the bathroom doing my makeup, when he came up behind me.

"Are you wearing that?" he asked kissing my neck.

"Umm yes…you have problem with my outfit?"

"No but I don't think it bounty hunting approved."

"I am not bounty hunting tonight; I am going inside a club where I used to work and scoping it out for you all. I can't exactly go in there in full bounty gear like you all, you know."

"I guess you are right. I just hope you can run in those heels."

"Watch me!"

I finished my makeup and hair and headed down to the lobby to meet the rest of the crew with Leland. I suddenly felt nervous as we were getting closer to the rest of the crew. I could hear my heels clicking on the marble floor. Beth smiled at me. Dog was glaring at me. I knew he was thinking the same thing Leland had upstairs. I gave him weak smile.

Duane Lee glanced at me and looked me up and down then winked. I struck my tongue out at him.

"Ok, Leland, Madison and Beth in one SUV, Youngblood and Duane Lee are with me tonight." Dog said as Beth was handing out radios.

I was excited when I got handed one. My hands were shaking as I was trying to figure how to get it on right. Leland laughed and clipped the front part to my shirt. Then clipped the other one to back of my skirt, I felt like my skirt might fall down. So wiggled and re-clipped it the band of my underwear and skirt. That felt better. Beth was now laughing at me.

"What it was heavy? And I don't exactly want to be running and lose my skirt. I have on cute underwear but damn I don't want everyone seeing them." I said blushing.

"Wont be the first time I saw in your panties in that club" Leland punched him, Duane Lee laughed, "I actually want to see you run in those shoes, forget the skirt." I punched him this time.

We loaded up the SUV and headed out. I was trying to remain calm but I was actually pretty nervous. Leland and I were in the backseat and Beth was driving. The middle console was down and separating me and Leland.

"Are we stopping at 7-11 for drink run?" Beth asked over the radio.

"Yes" Leland I and said from inside the SUV and Duane Lee on the radio. I laughed.

Beth pulled into the parking lot followed by the other SUV that Youngblood was driving. I trying to calm myself down but I am so nervous. Leland got out and I buried my face in my hands. Leland come around and opened the door for me.

"You coming in?" he asked holding his hand out.

"Nah I am going to stay out here, will you get something to drink?" I said smiling at him and kissing his cheek.

Duane Lee was first out of the 7-11 holding his Dr. Pepper. The camera crew was still inside with everyone else. Duane Lee was leaning against the side of the SUV.

"Hey" I said touching his arm. He looked at me and stared back down at his drink.

"Nervous about possibly seeing Jordan?"

He looked at me like I was reading his mind. "A little…we never actually got closure you know. One minute I was going to ask her to marry me and the next she was back with her ex."

"You were going to ask her to marry you?"

He looked at me, I am pretty sure I had shocked look on my face, then he looked at his feet.

"Errrm, yeah, I was sure she was the one. I even had Lyssa helping me pick out rings."

"I had no clue. I am sorry."

"Not your fault."

"I bet she doesn't even know what she is missing out on. Trust me she has no clue what she gave up."

"Haha, I am not that great."

"Yes you are, you are great guy, not mention you have awesome family. Trust me I know this first hand."

"Yeah, when you date a Chapman, you get the whole family too!" He laughed but it was true. I wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him.

"It will be ok, I promise. I will warn you if she is there."

"Thanks Maddie. Don't mention the marriage thing to anyone, Lyssa is the only one knows." He said hugging me back and kissing the top of my head.

"I won't, I promise." I said letting go of Duane Lee.

Just then everyone come out of the store. Leland was holding two Vanilla Starbucks Frappuccinos in the glass bottles, my favorite. I smiled and clapped my hands. He smiled back and handed me one.

I grabbed Leland's and headed back to the SUV.

"What were you DL talking about?" He asked as he opened the SUV door and held out his hand to help me get in.

"Nothing really." I said taking his hand.

He looked like he didn't believe me but didn't press it further. He closed the door and got in on his side. I was happy he got me a drink with caffeine; I could use it about now.

"You still nervous?" Leland said. I nodded. "Will candy make it better?" He said pulling Skittles from his pocket and waving them at me.

I smiled big at him, "Perhaps." I said grabbing then out of his hand.

"Thanks baby. I needed a sugar rush."

"Anytime, I know how much you love them."

Beth got back in SUV after a kiss from Dog. I smiled; they were so in love, I hoped that Leland and I looked like from the outside.

I was so caught up in thinking about me and Leland; I didn't even notice we pulled into the parking lot next to the Voom-Voom Club. Leland grabbed my hand and kissed it.

"Ready?" he said winking at me.

I stared at him and buried my face in the seat in front of me. I wasn't sure if I could do this.


	21. Chapter 21 Catching Sky

**Don't own DTBH. **

**I know you ladies are itching for steamy goodness. I think this will be the last fluffy chapter. I am changing the next few, I don't like them so give me a couple of days and I will bring you something steamy. But we have to catch Sky right. :)**

**So in personal news for my fellow Twilighters…. Well for my 27****th**** b-day on March 8****th****…I will be seeing 100 Monkeys in my hometown of Louisville, Kentucky. I can't wait. **

_**Chapter 21 Catching Sky**_

I could faintly hear Dog given instruction over the radio, but mostly I heard my own heartbeat. I didn't even notice that Leland had gotten out of the SUV and was now on my side pulling me out of the SUV and into his arms.

"You ok?" He said looking at me.

"Yeah I just need a minute, go ahead and join the rest of crew."

Leland nodded and joined the rest of the crew that was suiting up next to the other SUV. I took a few deep breaths and joined them. I stood next to Beth and watched our guys get ready.

Something about it was just so hot to watch. It is like they are different state of mind when the bullet proof vest and mace can come out. I was biting my lower lip, when Beth nudged me and leaned in and whispered.

"Is it just me or it is getting hot out here."

"I was just thinking the same thing" I said giggling at her.

Leland looked at me when I giggled and raised his eyebrow at me. I shrugged and bite my lower lip again.

"Madison, you go in make nice and see if you can find out about Sky. Duane Lee and I will take the back. Leland, Youngblood stay close to the front but try and not be seen." Dog instructed.

I took my radio off and handed it to Beth. Leland and Duane Lee looked at like WTF?

"I can't go in there with that, they will know something is up. I will text if I need help or see her, chill boys. I got this."

I watched them take their places. I took a deep breathe and headed towards the front door. I walked past the line to get in. Teddy was doing front door tonight, he was always my favorite security guard. I wondered straight up to him.

He was about to say something then he stopped, "Madison? Oh my god girl, what are you doing here?" He said getting off his stool and hugging me tight.

"I was on the big island, thought I stop by, seeing everyone." Yeah good story just visiting I told myself.

"I see you TV, I watch every Wednesday."

"Haha, yeah." I said blushing. "Hey is it ok if I go in and see the rest of the girls?" I pointed to the door.

"Hell yeah, they will excited to see you."

"Thanks Teddy."

I looked back, I couldn't see the guys but I knew they were out there. Here goes nothing I thought. I walked threw the swinging doors. It looked exactly the same, tacky carpet and blaring music. I took a few steps forward and looked around. I looked at my old section and stared at Table Two for probably a little to long but it had memories for me.

"Oh my god…..Madison….." I heard someone scream over the music and crush into me.

"Jordan?"

"Oh my god, what are you doing here? Don't tell me those lousy bounty hunters kicked you to the curb and you came to beg for you job back."

I looked at her and almost wanted to hit her for comment about my Bounty Hunters.

"No nothing like I was just in the…neighbor and decided to stop by. I missed everyone." I said interrupting her.

She put her hands on hips, "So you are still with Leland?"

I nodded.

"Oh, umm ok. I have to get backstage, I am going on. You gonna be around?"

"Yeah for a bit." I said, she started to walk off "Hey Jordan…" she turned around, "Have you seen Sky?"

"Ummm I think she is coming in at 10 tonight."

"Thanks."

I wondered over to the bar. Larry partially pulled me over the bar trying to hug me.

"What are you doing here, baby?" He asked pouring shots for one of the waitress.

"I was on Big Island, so I stopped by." I said my story some much now even I believed it.

"I am glad, we missed you around here…Can I get you drink?"

"That would be awesome, Smirnoff Ice?"

"Red label?"

"Of course, you know what I like." I spend many of my days off getting drunk here. Larry knew my drink and shot of choice.

While Larry was digging around in the cooler, I texted Leland, I knew they were outside panicking.

_She will be in 10. _ I hit send and glanced at the clock 9:40. So she could actually be here anytime.

_Maybe able to take out b4 in club…u ok?_

_Ok, yes I am fine bar with Larry_

I texted Duane Lee next _ Heads up Jordan!_

_Thanks for the warning_ He sent back

I was watching Jordan on stage. I was smiling remembering the good times we once shared. I hadn't even noticed Sky come in.

"Hey love" she said hugging me. She had dyed her from blonde to dark black and had pink in the front. "I heard you were here."

"Heyyy!" said returning the hug. "You changed your hair?"

That is probably why she made it in without the guys noticing her.

"Yeah, something different you know."

"I like it! So Sky what have you been up to?"

"You are looking at." I nodded "Yeah I have the stage next; you should come cheer me on."

"I will."

She hugged me again and walked off to get ready. I took my drink and found a table in the middle. I sat down and texted Leland.

_She changed her hair pink and black now. Will be on stage in 15_

_Shit we saw her. Hang tight will be there in 20_

I shoved my phone in my bra. I watched as Jordan collected her tips off the stage. She wrapped her robe around herself and came and sat next to me. I smiled and tried to act normal. I knew the guys would be busting though the door at any moment. I was glancing at the door. Just then a big tattooed looking biker guy came over to the table.

"Hey babe, you did great tonight?" He said kissing Jordan.

My mouth dropped, was that Jeremy? She gave up Duane Lee for that.

"Thanks hun, I want you to met my old roommate Madison."

I gave him my best smile and took a sip of my hot drink. I heard then announce Sky. She was wrapped around the pole. When I saw Leland and Youngblood burst though the front door and Duane Lee with Dog on his heels though the back. I held my breath and looked at Jordan.

"What the hell?" she said pushing her chair from the table. "Is that why you are here, helping your little boyfriend?"

I didn't know what to say. I looked up and Duane Lee had Sky pinned to the ground. Beth was helping Duane Lee. Dog and Leland were trying to talk to security and hold back the crowd of girls, running to help Sky.

Jeremy pushed me out of the way and headed towards the front door. I started screaming as loud as I could for Leland and Dog. I looked up to see Leland running towards us with Duane Lee and Youngblood right behind him.

By the time I got Jordan calmed down and into the parking lot, the guys had Jeremy in cuffs and in the back of his SUV. Apparently Jeremy had several arrest warrant out on him for robbery and drugs. Sky was in the back of our SUV.

"Ok let's get out here before we cause more scenes. Youngblood you drive, Leland, come with me." Dog said climbing the backseat.

I climb in on the other side while Duane Lee started up the SUV. I looked at Sky she had tears in her eyes.

I handed her tissue, "You ok?"

"Yeah, I can't believe. One minute I am dancing my way though college and now I am in the back of Dog the Bounty Hunter's SUV." She sniffed.

"Tell me what happened" I said hugging her. Sky needed a friend right now.

"Jordan and Jeremy approached me about making more money, if I helped them deal. I said no at first but she was bringing home more money than I would make in night. So I finally agreed. Then I started using too. Well one night I sold to undercover cop and boom busted. I was scared so when I got out on bail, I didn't want to court and have to go to jail. Now I am here."

I looked at Beth. She must have been reading my mind. "If you help us get Jeremy on charges, I will bail you back out and help you get clean." Beth hugged her.

We were at the police station by now. They already had Jeremy at the door with Leland waiting for the police to take him into custody. Beth told me to stay with Sky as she got out helping the guys.

Duane Lee opened the door to get Sky. He helped me and Sky out and took her to the door that Leland and Jeremy had just got though. Leland opened the door and took her from Duane Lee and they both disappeared inside. I was leaning against the rail, staring out into space.


	22. Chapter 22 Thanksgiving

**I don't own nothing!**

**Here we go finally another chapter. I don't really know how long it is but anyway. I am at the hospital since a friend is in ICU and needed something to do.**

**So enjoy ladies! **

_Chapter 22 Thanksgiving _

It was Wednesday and tomorrow was Thanksgiving Day. Beth and I had stayed behind today from the bounty hunting; it was just the boys out there. We had a lot to do today. Lyssa, Bo, Abbie, Madalynn, and Serena were all flying to Kona to join the family for Thanksgiving dinner.

We were having Thanksgiving dinner at Leland's apartment. Beth and I needed to shop from everything. I thought catering it all would have been easier but Beth insisted on us cooking. However, I was excited about my first Chapman Thanksgiving.

As soon as Lyssa, Bo and the kids arrived they wanted to go swimming. Therefore, that is just what we did. It was great way to spend the afternoon. I had decided to wear one of the new suits I brought, it was light blue and a once piece with skirt like bottom.

Lyssa and I were in the pool with the kids. I looked up to see the guys still in full bounty gear coming towards the pool. Lyssa nudged me and I giggle. He did look good; he was still in his gear, slightly sweaty and sunglasses on.

I was standing in the shallow end, looking at Leland. He walked over to the pool and put his sunglasses on his head. He knelt down next to the pool and kissed me.

"Did you get all your guys?" I asked, he nodded. "Good there will be no bounty hunting on Thanksgiving Day."

He laughed and said, "That would actually be a prime time to catch a few, it is guaranteed that they would be at their mama's house."

I rolled my eyes, "Not going to happen, Thanksgiving is about family not bounty hunting…Now go change."

"Yes ma'am." He said turning and walking away.

I hopped out of the pool, grabbed a beach towel, and decided to lay out in one of the lounge chairs. I put on my sunglasses and closed my eyes and trying to work on my tan. I was laughing mentally because this would not possible in Kentucky…it would be snowing soon there. It was 85 today in Hawaii and I was lying out by the pool.

Leland had returned to the pool without me knowing. I jumped when he sat on the end of my chair and grabbed my foot.

"Shhhhh…it is just me." He said kissing my ankle where the ankle bracelet he gave me hung.

He was in black swim trunks and shirtless. I scooted over and reach out for him. He laid down next to me on the chair. He was his back, I was on my side, with one arm, and one leg threw over him. We both had our sunglasses on. He was running his fingertips up and down my back while I was running my fingertips across his stomach.

Leland was breathing softly; I could tell he was asleep. I closed my eyes, happy to be back in his arms.

I could hear Beth and Dog talking about us.

"Would you look at those two? They are so in love. It wouldn't surprise me if we were planning another wedding soon." Beth said.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Bethie." Dog said.

I stopped listening after that and snuggled closer to Leland. I just about drifted off to sleep, when I felt Leland move a little from under me. I leaned up on one elbow and looked at him.

"Baby…as much as I love you in my arms, I have to go get the boys tonight…I have them the rest of the weekend." He said twirling a piece of my hair.

"Then go, I will be fine here." I said smiling at him and pushing him a little.

"Well I was kind of wondering if you would like to spend the night, too" He said looking away.

"Do you think that is good idea with the boys being there?"

"They love you and they know we are seeing each other. I don't see it being a problem. But I will ask them before we make things final"

"Ok, I would love to."

I ran off to tell Beth that I would already be at the apartment in the morning when it was time to cook. She reminded me, she would be there about 7 in the morning to get things started. I rolled my eyes and hugged her.

I skipped off to my room with Leland behind me. I wanted to pack some pjs and nice outfit for Thanksgiving dinner tomorrow. Leland was calling the boys.

We left the hotel and before knew it we pulled up to the house. The boys were waiting on the porch. Leland got out and headed towards the house. I hesitated to get out of the Hummer. Leland must have sensed it. Because he turned around and came back to the Hummer and opened the door.

"It is ok, good ahead. The boys will be excited to see you."

I nodded and climbed out. Instantly Colbie ran up to me and hugged me. I waved and smiled at Dakota. He just looked at the ground.

I looked up to see Leland in the doorway of the house talking to his ex. She looked at me and pointed, probably talking about me. Leland threw his hands up and air, yelled something I could make out.

Leland finally came back to the Hummer and tossed the kids bags in the back then climbed in the driver seat.

"Everyone ready?" He said smiling at me and then turning to the kids. "Boys are you ready?"

"Yes!" Colbie said bouncing in his seat. "Is Madison staying with us too?"

"That all depends on you guys. Is ok with you if she stays us for the weekend before she goes back to the other island?" He said turning around to face them.

"Yes, yes! Please Madison" Colbie said.

Leland looked at Dakota.

"Fine…whatever." Dakota said shrugging his shoulders.

"See I told you they wouldn't mind." Leland said kissing my hand.

"Ok boys, put your bags in your room." Leland said taking my hand.

"Can we watch a movie in your room like we always do before bed?" asked Colbie.

"I think that is awesome idea, sport." Leland said ruffling Colbie's hair. "You all pick the movie and change into your pjs and I will join you in my room after my shower."

Colbie immediately ran over to the shelf of DVDs in the living room. Dakota headed off down the hallway towards the bedrooms. I followed.

"Hey Dakota, can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked sticking my head in the door of the boy's bedroom.

"I guess." He said sitting down on the floor and taking his shoes off.

"I know things are weird for you right now with me seeing your dad and all. I know how you feel. I remember when my parents got divorced and my dad brought his new girlfriend around. I felt like he was trying to replace my mom. I am not trying to do that. I just wanted you to know that." I said.

Dakota didn't say anything. I turned and headed towards Leland's bedroom.

I was pulling out pair of pj pants and t-shirt out of my overnight bag. When I looked up, Dakota was standing in the doorway.

"Madison?" He said in small voice, I turned and looked at him. "I know you not trying going to replace mom and I am glad dad has you. I can tell you make him happy. I am sorry if I acted cold towards you…can you forgive me?"

I had tears in my eyes; the approval of his kids meant a lot to me. I held my arms out to him. He ran into them.

"Of course, there is nothing to forgive." I told Dakota holding him close. By this point we were both crying.

Leland was standing in the door of the room. He looked at me "Like what just happened?" I smiled. Dakota noticed his dad too and wiped his eyes with the end of his shirt.

"I am going to help Colbie find a movie." Dakota said rushing out of the room.

"Did I miss something?" Leland said closing the bedroom door.

"Not really," I said shrugging, "Dakota and I had a little chat about me not replacing his mom. It is just something that I felt we needed to talk about."

"I am glad you all had that talk, I knew something was bothering him but I couldn't put my finger on it. I never thought it was that." He said hugging me. "I am going to check on the boys."

"I am going to go shower, I smell like pool" I told Leland and kissed him on the cheek.

The boys were sitting the living room floor, arguing over which movie to watch. They finally picked one and headed towards the bedroom with it, just as Leland came out of the bathroom wearing a pair of red basketball shorts and white t-shirt.

"Go put your pjs on boys." Leland said obviously trying to get them out of the hallway.

Both boys ran into their room. I laughed and pulled Leland into the bathroom with me. He quickly closed the door. While he kissed me, I shoved my hands up under his shirt, I loved his chest. He picked me up and sat on me on the bathroom counter. I started biting and sucking his collarbone, which I knew drove him crazy. I had my legs around his waist; I dug my heels into his butt cheeks pushing him closer to me. He had his hands on the counter trying to remain in control. I knew I was pushing him and loved it.

"Maddie…baby…we can't do this now…the kids are right next door." He whispered.

I wanted to see how much I could push him but I untangled myself from him and let go. He put his head in my lap. I run my fingers though his wet hair, a few times and grabbed a ponytail off the counter and twisted his hair into messy ponytail. He pulled away and looked up at me.

"You better get in the shower before you get yourself in more trouble than you can handle." He said turning the water on in the tub for me.

I nodded and hopped off the counter and grabbed a towel. Leland left and closed the bathroom door behind him. I laughed as climbed in the shower. I stayed in the shower until the water started to go cold. I quickly hoped out and toweled myself off. I pulled on my pink pj pants and a black t-shirt, since the boys were spending the night.

When I got to the bedroom, all three of them were in the middle of bed, on their stomachs watching the movie. I smiled they looked so cute. I ran to my purse and grabbed my camera and took a picture.

Leland turned and looked at me when the flash went off. I sat the camera down on the table next to the bed. Leland climbed to the head of the bed and sat with his back to the headboard and patted between his legs. I climbed up on the bed and sat between his legs. He wrapped his arms around me.

I looked down to see Colbie staring up at us. I held my arms open to him and crawled in my lap. I snuggled him and pulled him close. Dakota looked somewhat lost at the end of the bed. He hesitated but crawled up the side of bed so he was next to his dad. Leland put his arm around him and whispered something to him that I didn't hear.

I looked up at Leland and was smiling ear to ear. I don't know when I fell asleep. I remember Leland sifting us all around and pull the cover over us. I woke up, wrapped in Leland's arms. Colbie and Dakota were facing each other with Colbie's back to my stomach and Shadow at the foot of the bed.

I sighed and was happy to all my boys in bed the same bed and asleep. I glanced over at the clock it was almost seven in the morning. Beth would be here anytime. I crawled to the end of the bed and off. Shadow looked up at me.

"Shhhhh" I told him.

I pulled cover up over the guys and headed to make coffee. Shadow followed me. To my surprise Beth was already in the kitchen with her apron on.

"Good morning" she cheerful said.

I rolled my eyes as headed towards the coffee pot.

"When did you get here?" I asked pouring a cup of coffee.

"Been up since three, to excited to sleep, so I headed over here about 4:30. I used the spare key to get in."

"Wow! I could totally still be asleep right now." I said sipping my coffee. "But I am here now, so what can I do?"

That was wrong question to ask, I spent the rest of the morning running around the kitchen. Sometime around 9, Leland awake up and came into the kitchen.

I was standing at the sink, peeling potatoes. Leland came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Hey little fairy" He said kissing the back of my neck.

"Hey Mr. Bounty Hunter" I said turning my head and kissing him.

"Can help with anything?" He asked looking at Beth.

"Nope, for now just keep the kids and dogs out the kitchen and when your brother arrive, you all can set up the tables and chairs." Beth told him.

He nodded, kissed me again and headed to the couch to watch TV. Sometime around noon everyone else started coming in. I was still in pajamas, so I headed to get dressed in something more suitable for thanksgiving dinner.

Duane Lee and Leland had sit up table in chair in the living room/kitchen. All the furniture was pushed up against one wall. The table was almost set and the kids were waiting patiently in their chairs, talking amongst their selves.

I stood in the hallway and smiled. It really was my first Chapman Thanksgiving. I was deep in thought on the meaning of this and the hope that it would be the first of many. When I felt some one nudge me, it was Bo, Lyssa's husband.

"Hey!" I said smiling at him.

"I thought I would come over and say Hi. You had a strange look on your face."

"I was just thinking about how much things have changed for me."

"That is one of the great things about this family. You don't even know you needed them until they find you and help you. Trust me I know."

"I would hate to think where I would be if they hadn't. Sometimes I still think it all a dream and I will wake up still in another state, waiting for my paradise to begin."

"Nope, you are here just as much as the rest of us. And I have feeling that you are not going anywhere and anytime soon. You are meant to be here."

"Thanks Bo." I said nudging him and smiling.

"Your welcome, we non-Chapmans need to stick together. I am here if you need an outside opinion. I know first hand how overwhelming this family can be at times."

"Thanks."

I joined everyone at the table. I was between my two favorite guys, Leland and Duane Lee. I looked around and remembered what Bo had just said to me. He was right; I didn't really know I needed help until they found me.

Everyone seemed to really enjoy their selves at Thanksgiving dinner. Beth did amazing job with cooking and getting everything ready. Family time is always great and I was happy to have family to spend a holiday with.

I was sitting at the table with Leland's hand in my lap. Trying to care on normal conversation in But I couldn't wait for time alone with Leland. Part of me just wanted to kick them all out and take Leland to the bedroom.


	23. Chapter 23 Bounty Love

**I am finally here again. It has taken me forever to get back into writing. Please forgive me, Real life took over. Actually these guys called 100 Monkeys took over my life. *giggles* **

**Thank you for all those the stood by me. You are rock!**

**I still don't own anything but my love for Leland Chapman and Jackson Rathbone!**

**Reviews are nice but I understand if you are still mad at me. But nonetheless enjoy!**

I love spending time with family don't get me wrong but it had been a long day and I was happy to see them go. I laid down on the couch as Leland helped Beth load the last of the stuff into their car. Duane Lee was asleep in the recliner. I wondered if I should wake him up but decided against. It was a long day for all us. I must have been tired because fall asleep on the couch. I woke up to Leland pushing the hair out of my face and kissing my forehead.

"Hey handsome." I said reaching out to him.

He jumped over the couch and slide behind me and pulled me close so my back was against his chest. I covered up myself and Leland. He kicked his shoes off and cuddled me closer. I was so warm I could almost fall asleep again. I said almost. I could feel Leland's breath on my neck and he was running his fingers tips across my stomach.

I rolled over to face Leland and almost fell off the couch in the process but he caught me and pulled me close. I just stared in his eyes. He had beautiful brown eyes. He leaned in slow and kissed my forehead then the tip of my nose and I licked my lips in anticipation for the kiss. Just then he phone started ringing in his pocket.

"Bail Bonds, Yes actually we are still looking for him, do you have some information?"

He held up his finger at me. I sat up and started trace his tribal tattoo with my finger.

"Yes I know that bar, oh you think so? You are there and he is at the bar. Well thanks for tip." He closed the phone. "Sorry baby girl, I just lead on my guys that jumped bail last week." He sat up and started to put his shoes on.

"DL wake up…I got a lead on Johnny Wung."

"Huh? What?" said a sleepy Duane Lee.

"Come on got a lead on Wung." I glanced at the clock it was almost 9pm.

Leland turned back to me "The boys should be asleep, but if they wake tell me I went out on bust. But they shouldn't wake up. This should take long." He said with a smile.

"Be careful guys." I said as Leland hugged me and Duane Lee went out the door.

They nodded. I watched the truck until I couldn't see it any longer. I closed and locked the door. I had totally planned on waiting up for Leland but I was tried and couldn't hold my eyes open any longer.

I woke up to Leland, laying next to and nudging my neck with his face. He pulled the sheet off of me and smirked.

"Mmmmm, baby," he said running his fingertips down the valley between my breast towards my bellybutton.

I whimpered and arched my back towards him, encouraging his path downwards. He took the hint and slid his finger into my wet folds and circled my entrance with his fingertip.

"So wet…" he growled and then kissed me. I dug my fingernails into his shoulder, silently begging him for more. He teased me with fingertips; I could feel his hardness against my leg. I know he was trying to pay me back for last night in the bathroom.

I sat up and shoved him on his back and straddled his hips while pressing my lips to his. He grabbed my hips and grounded himself into my wet center. I moaned. I couldn't take anymore of this. I was going to explode. I quickly lowered myself on his waiting member. I bite me lip and looked down at him. His eyes were wide and full of lust. He grabbed my hips and raising me up and down, slowly starting a pace for his. I was biting my lower lips trying to keep quiet. Before long we were both lost in each.

It didn't take long for both of us to climax. I collapsed on his chest, as he slid out of me and pulled me close.

"Hi," I said smiling up at him.

"Hey" he said kissing the top of my head

I rolled over on my side, "I take it you got him." I said raising my eyebrow.

"Yep, he was so drunk he walked right up to DL and asked for a light. I called Dad on way there to give him the heads up but by the time he got there we already had him in the truck."

I smiled, "I am glad, I didn't want you go longer than you had to be"

"Speaking of being gone," He said look at me and taking my hand, "What are we going to about Christmas? It will be here before you know it. Have you thought about where you will be spending it?"

"I already know where I will be." I said looking back at him, he looked confused. I smiled. "I will be spending Christmas in Denver. Where did you plan to spend it?"

"Huh? I was going to ask you to spend Christmas in Denver with us. Who got to you first?"

I giggled, "Beth and the girls."

"Figures!" He said pulling me close. "But I am glad you accepted, it going to a Christmas to remember, I promise you that."

I drifted off to sleep wondering what he meant by that.


End file.
